story about me
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: apakah aku pantas berada di sampingnya? di samping sosoknya yang selalu terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang? summary gak nyambung! judul aneh! ooc tingkat akut! sasunaru, BL, dan lain-lain
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik masashi kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku**

**Genre: romance, frandship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

><p># # #<p>

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku mendengus kesal, aku bingung.., sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran para wanita itu. Dari jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai dua sebelah kiri aku bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa para wanita terus menerus berteriak memuja sosok berambut pantat ayam, berkulit putih pucat -Uchiha Sasuke- ketua OSIS konoha seniour high school plus ketua tim basket putra.

Aku akui dia mungkin tampan, pintar -baik olahraga atau akademik-, dan kaya. jangan salah sangka, aku sama sekali tidak iri dengan dia, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keluargaku sekarang ayah, ibu dan kakakku selalu membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia, dan tidak lupa dengan sahabat-sahabat yang kumiliki di sekitarku.

Lalu apa yang membuat aku tidak menyukainnya? Jawabannya adalah sikap sombong yang selalu dia tunjukkan!. Terus menerus memasang wajah menyebalkan dan cara jalannya yang seolah mengatakan dia pemilik dunia. Sungguh aku sangat muak dengan semua hal itu.

Aku bingung kenapa semua orang begitu memuja sosok dia yang begitu sombong dan menyebalkan itu!

"yo, naru! Memerhatikan pangeran sekolah eh? Awas naru kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya.., jika kau terus memandangnya tanpa henti seperti itu!"

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan di mana ada Kiba yang sedang menyeringai ke arahku dan Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Kiba."

Ucapku pelan sambil melempar death glare kearahnya, hell…, membayangkan perkataan Kiba saja aku tak sanggup! Tapi bukanya takut padaku Kiba justru terkekeh pelan dan itu sukses membuatku menjadi lebih kesal.

"sudahlah Naruto, Kiba pertengkaran kalian hanya akan membuat aku repot!"

Aku dan kiba hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, gimana ngak sweetdorp? Aku dan kiba yang bertengkar, kenapa dia yang repot? Tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengucapkan kata yang membuat amarahku kembali naik, dan Kiba menyeringai senang,

"lagi pula Naruto, aku rasa Kiba benar, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke jika kau terus menatapnya tanpa henti seperti itu"

"Diamlah Shika, kau hanya membuat moodku menjadi lebih buruk"

"Hm.., hm.., terserah, kita lihat saja nanti, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak."

Aku sudah hampir memisahkan kepala Shikamaru dari tubuhnya saat Kiba tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong besok ulang tahun ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu kan? Apa kau akan ikut mengerjai dia Naru?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melepas kesempatan menyiksa dia"

Aku berkata seperti itu sambil menyeringai dan membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan dia dapatkan besok. Ya, aku memang akan ikut andil dalam mengerjainya, tapi bukan karena aku orang terdekatnya. Itu karena aku juga salah satu anggota OSIS -sekertaris OSIS- dan semua anggota OSIS memang suka tidak suka harus mengerjai pantat ayam itu. Dan aku termasuk ke dalam golongan menyukai ide mengerjai dia.

"Hm…, memangnya apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh para anggota OSIS?"

"Tidak kiba, tidak hanya anggota OSIS, tapi guru dan kepala sekolah juga ikut berpartisipasi"

"Memangnya sepenting apa sih rambut pantat ayam itu? Sampai kepala sekolah ikut mengerjai dia?" dan hanya dari cara bicaranya aku tahu Kiba sangat kesal jika Sasuke di anggap penting

"Yah dengan berat hati aku akui, memang sejak kepemimpinan dia persentase anak nakal berkurang sangat pesat dan lagi penghargaan yang kita dapat juga naik dengan pesat. Selain kelakuannya yang menyebalkan dia memang pemimpin yang berhasil"

Aku mengernyit bingung saat Kiba meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kiba!" ucapku sambil menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari dahiku.

"Hanya mengecek apa kau demam, sampai mampu berkata bijak seperti itu!"

"Hei! aku memang bijak tahu"

"Yah…, naru tapi aku rasa kiba benar, kau harus di cek apa kau sehat atau tidak, sampai bisa memuji Sasuke seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Kiba benar kalau kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke karena terlalu sering menatap dia"

"Hei aku sehat dan aku 'tidak' jatuh cinta pada si teme pantat ayam itu! Aku hanya berbicara apa adanya kok! Memang benarkan kalau kenakalan murid menurun drastis sejak dia jadi ketua OSIS kan?"

"Yah memang benar sih tapi tetap saja…"

Dan apa pun yang akan di ucapkan Shikamaru langsung terpotong saat Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran matematika itu selesai juga, hah sejak dulu aku memang lebih condong ke pelajaran menghafal bukan pelajaran hitung menghitung seperti itu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku merasa seperti bebas dari penjara saat ini hanya karena pelajaran matematika usai.

"Hei naruto kau terlihat seperti sedang terbang ke surga hanya karena jam istirahat datang, kau tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu kiba, karena aku memang merasa seperti itu karena bisa bebas dari pelajaran matematika"

"ck,mendokusai. Ayo ke kantin aku sudah lapar"

"dasar shika, apa di otakmu hanya ada tidur dan makan saja shika?" ucap kiba sambil memandang heran Shikamaru.

"ck, mendokusai. Kalau memang iya kenapa?"

Dan aku rasa kiba sudah hampir meledak saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung menyela saat kiba sudah membuka mulutnya.

"sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin aku juga sudah lapar"

Dan dengan itu kami bertiga berjalan bersama ke kantin.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Entah hari ini hari sialku atau apa, di saat kami memasuki kantin kami berpapasan dengan si teme pantat ayam itu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi bukanya cepat mencari tempat duduk dia malah menatap tajam kearahku dan tentu saja langsung aku balas dengan death glare terbaikku, acara tatap menatap kami terpotong saat kiba tiba-tiba menarik tanganku ke bangku yang telah dia cari dan sasuke yang di panggil oleh hinata.

Hinata adalah bendahara OSIS dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau hinata memiliki perasaan terhadap si teme. sedangkan sasukenya sendiri? Tidak ada yang tahu dengan isi otaknya, dia terlalu stoic –atau dalam kamusku bermuka seperti tembok, sangat datar- untuk di baca.

Nama panjang hinata adalah hinata hyuuga yang merupakan kembaran neji hyuuga sahabat dari si-baka-teme-sasuke itu. Dan yah jujur aku memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap pria bermata lavender itu -aku akui orientasi sexsualku memang agak menyimpang-. Tapi aku bingung kenapa pria sebaik neji bisa tahan bersahabat dengan pria menyebalkan seperti teme.

Kembali ke hinata, jujur aku rasa mereka cocok dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah pacaran, dan tiba-tiba aku tersentak, untuk apa aku peduli? Itu urusan mereka, sama sekali tidak berhubungan denganku.

Dan selanjutnya aku menghabiskan hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bercanda dengan kiba di sekolah, bertengkar dengan kyuu-nii di rumah, sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal dua puluh tiga juli yang artinya hari ulang tahun teme dan itu artinya hari ini aku akan mengerjai teme habis-habisan kukuku…,#ketawa setan# dan aku memulai hari ini dengan senyuman dan membayangkan reaksi dari wajah stoicnya saat kami mengerjai dia!

"berhenti menyeringai naruto, kau tidak memiliki tampang iblis sama sekali seringaimu hanya membuatku ingin melompati meja ini dan menendang wajahmu"

Aku mendelik marah kearah kyuu-nii, aku heran kapan sih dia tidak merusak hari baikku?

"diam kyuu-nii, suaramu hanya merusak gendang telingaku"

Dan kamipun saling adu death glare sampai sebuah suara 'lembut' menginterupsi kegiatan pagiku dengan kyuu-nii

"hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak sepantasnya kalian bersikap seperti ini. Cobalah tunjukan keakraban kalian dengan cara yang wajar bukan dengan cara saling menghina atau….,"_**#author males nulis panjang-panjang**_

"ya, kaa-san"

Ucapku bersamaan dengan kyuu-nii, sepertinya telinga dia sudah sama panasnya dengan telingaku, apa lagi waktu kaa-san bilang 'keakraban' aku sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mataku.

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita mulai makanya"

Dan suara tou-san benar-benar menyelamatkan telinga kami karena sukses membuat kaa-san menelan kembali apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Bukanya kurang ajar tapi kalau kaa-san sudah mengomel, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai berjam-jam dan saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin terlambat berangkat ke sekolah atau tepatnya terlambat mengerjai teme.

#skip time#

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di tengah lapangan bersama semua siswa, anggota OSIS, guru-guru, dan bahkan kepala sekolah, kami berdiri sambil menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang berada di hadapan kami semua. Sasuke, saat ini dia sedang di tuduh telah berbuat asusila dan mabuk-mabukkan di lingkungan sekolah tidak hanya itu dia juga dituduh telah menjadi ketua OSIS yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan menyalahgunakan kekuasaan.

Ada satu hal yang membuat aku salut terhadap dia saat ini, yaitu keyakinanya! Walaupun kami sudah menyuruh seorang siswi untuk mengaku telah dilecehkan oleh Sasuke dan bukti palsu lainya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat keputus-asaan, ketakutan, atau lainya di matanya.

Dan tindakan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya amat sangat membuat aku dan semua orang di sini syok berat. Tindakan yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku akan di lakukan oleh 'uchiha' sasuke.

Dia 'uchiha sasuke' menekuk kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh tanah. Ya, seorang uchiha sasuke berlutut di hadapan kami –yang sedang berusaha tetap menyorotkan tatapan sinis- dan berkata dengan amat sangat yakin, tanpa keraguan

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini berani bersumpah di hadapan kalian semua. Bahwa aku tidak pernah minum-minuman keras dan tidak pernah berbuat asusila terhadap wanita ini, jangankan berbuat asusila, kenal juga tidak. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah menyalahgunakan jabatanku saat ini. Kalaupun aku menggunakan kekuasaanku, itu semua memiliki tujuan yang masih berhubungan dengan kepentingan sekolah."

Dan tepat begitu dia selesai berbicara para anggota OSIS melempar tepung kearah ketua kami. Dan si teme yang masih terkejut dan memproses semuanya hanya diam mematung saat semua orang mentertawakanya. Dan aku sudah yakin dia akan mengamuk atau marah, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah.

Deg.

Dia 'Uchiha Sasuke' tersenyum!, senyuman bukan seringai dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia tersenyum kearahku!. Biar ku ulang sekali lagi, seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' tersenyum kepada 'Namikaze Naruto'!

Dan sekarang akulah yang mematung ditempat aku berdiri dan memproses semuanya. apa aku sedang bermimpi uchiha sauke tersenyum kearahku?

Ah, sudahlah mungkin maksudnya dia tersenyum kearah semua orang hanya mungkin sudutnya kebetulan mengarah ke tempat aku berdiri. Dan kami semua bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya termasuk aku, walaupun keberatan, tapi ya sudahlah…, lagi pula setelah kejadian tadi setidaknya dia punya nilai plus untuk keyakinan dan tekadnya dimataku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Acara merayakan ulang tahun teme sudah selesai, sekolah juga sudah bubar. Tapi aku belum bisa pulang karena hari ini aku harus piket terlebih dahulu. Aku pulang paling terakhir dari pada anak piket lainnya karena aku kebagian piket mengangkat kursi. Setelah yakin kalau kelas sudah rapih aku melangkah keluar kelas.

Aku sangat kaget saat aku sedang keluar dari kelas aku di sambut dengan sebuah pemandangan yang cukup 'langka' dan 'aneh'. Teme sudah berdiri menyandar di tembok dihadapan kelasku. Aku sudah akan pergi begitu saja saat dia tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"dobe, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Well.., mau tidak mau aku harus berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapnya.

"ada apa teme?"

Aku sangat terkejut saat tiba tiba dia menekuk salah satu kakinya di hadapanku.

"aku menyukaimu maukah kau jadi kekasihku" ****

**_#di bagian ini jangankan readers, aku aja gak kebayang sasuke berlutut dan nyatain perasaan kayak_** **gini!**

"APA?'

"kau mendengarku dobe, dan bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

"oh, oke aku anggap itu artinya telingaku masih belum waktunya pergi ke dokter spesialis THT, jadi apa kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?"

"apa matamu tertinggal di suatu tempat dobe?"

"aku anggap itu artinya mataku belum rabun, dan apa kau sedang bercanda teme?"

Aku tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi hari ini saat tiba-tiba dia berdiri tegak, mendorongku ke tembok, dan mengunci gerakanku dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menekan tubuhku sampai terjepit antara tembok dan tubuhnya.

"dengarkan aku baik-baik, ini benar-benar aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan pendengaranmu masih sangat baik. Aku Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak penerimaan siswa baru sampai sekarang kita sudah kelas XI perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa kau Namikaze Naruto mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"tunggu, maksudmu kau mencintaiku dan menginginkan aku menjadi kekasihmu? jadi kau gay? lalu bagaimana dengan hinata?"

"ya, aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku, dan ya aku gay, dan tidak aku tidak memiliki hubungan atau perasaan apapun terhadap hinata. jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? kau tidak perlu langsung menjawabnya aku memberimu waktu selama tiga hari untuk memikirkan semua perkataanku dan memberikan aku jawaban. mengerti?"

Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanya diam memproses semua yang sedang terjadi dan saat semua sudah masuk kedalam kepalaku aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Setelah melihat anggukanku dia langsung melepas pergelangan tanganku dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

Setelah mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih dapat aku pertahankan aku berdiri dan melangkah pulang seperti orang linglung.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di kamarku dan merenung terhadap semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, atau tepatnya kejadian sesaat sebelum aku pulang sekolah –pernyataan cinta sasuke-. Aku sudah tahu percintaan sesama jenis saat ini sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi.

Tapi demi nama tuhan penguasa alam! Itu uchiha sasuke! Pangeran es sempurna asal konoha! Dan yang dia tembak adalah aku? Aku bahkan bingung, mana yang lebih membuat aku syok. Kenyataan sasuke seorang gay, atau kenyataan orang yang di sukai Sasuke adalah aku?

Oh, sudahlah memikirkan hal ini hanya membuat otakku sakit!

Tapi tidak aku pungkiri kalau aku merasa berdebar saat dia menyatakan perasaannya dan saat dia tersenyum kearahku. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba hubungan ini, lagi pula mengharapkan perasaan neji sepertinya terlalu mustahil. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau neji sudah memiliki kekasih –sabaku no gaara- yang sangat di sayangi olehnya.

Dan yah…, kemungkinan aku akan menerima sasuke 3 hari lagi, hell..., aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadikan sasuke kekasihku!. Tapi itu kalau dia mau berpacaran dengan cara backstreet, karena aku tidak yakin dengan reaksi kiba dan shikamaru nanti kalau mereka tahu aku berpacaran dengan mantan musuhku yang juga musuh mereka. Aku takut mereka menganggap aku sebagai penghianat.

Hah.., ya sudah keputusanku sudah bulat sekarang. Kalau dia mau backstreet aku akan menerimanya. Tapi kalau dia menolak backstreet, aku juga menolak!

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

><p><strong>an: hahaha bunuh author yang berani publish fanfic baru padahal fic sebelumnya belum dapet feel sama sekali! hahaha ide nulis cerita ini dateng sekitar jam 5 sore dan aku publish fic ini sekitar jam 11 malem hari itu juga! jadi maaf klo banyak typho, terus banyakkata yang harusnya huruf besar tapi karena males..., dan kekurangan lainya! ini hasil nulis kilat aku!  
><strong>

**Dan buat kakak-ku 'tersayang' maaf deh aku gak update ya!aku publish fic baru!**

**Dan buat zhie namikaze…, makasih udah bela=belain tetep baca fic aku selama ini! Padahal keadaan kamu tidak memungkunkan! Dan aku harap kamu gak ngasih tahu siapa-siapa temtang profesi author aku atau cerita aku ini ya!**

**Kelanjutan semua fic buatan aku tergantung reviewer dan mood aku!**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik masashi kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi.**

* * *

><p># # #<p>

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja, oh aku ingin memaki waktu yang selalu terasa begitu cepat saat kita menghindari sesuatu!. Dan belum lagi Sasuke –yang entah bagaimana- tiba-tiba terlihat di semua tempat aku berada, tidak di kantin, lapangan, taman belakang, dan tempat lainnya selama tiga hari ini.

Belum lagi kenyataan hari ini aku harus menyampaikan jawabanku atas pernyataannya saat itu! Yah aku rasa aku akan menerimanya sih…,- walau dengan syarat-.

Tapi jujur aku tidak yakin apa hubungan ini bisa bertahan atau tidak. Secara kami sudah terkenal sebagai rival sejati. Setiap ada rapat OSIS kami pasti berdebat baik tentang hal sepele atau hal penting. Belum lagi sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau aku, kiba, dan shika adalah tiga pasang sahabat yang amat sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi kalau tidak mencoba kita tidak akan tahu kan? Lagi pula sepertinya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus waktu itu.

"Hoi, rubah kecil! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di luar rumah seperti itu? Cepat berangkat sana! Atau kau sengaja ingin berangkat terlambat? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 7!"

Suara kyuu-nii menyadarkanku dari dunia antah berantah dan juga menyadarkanku jika aku…

"WAAAA….! Aku terlambat, hari ini pelajaran Asuma-sensei! Kenapa kyuu-nii tidak menyadarkanku dari tadi sih!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi kyuu-niii -yang sepertinya sedang sweetdrop dengan tingkahku- aku langsung berlari menuju halte bis. Aku harap aku belum terlambat!

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Aku mengutuk Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, untung saja gerbang belum di tutup! Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang begitu saja, jadwal pertama hari ini adalah Asuma-sensei –guru paling disiplin di sekolah ini-.

Ini semua salah dia yang seenaknya menyatakan perasaan padaku dan membuat aku frustasi sendiri harus menjawab apa! Dan secara tidak langsung membuat aku berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

'BRAK'

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan amat sangat kasar hingga semua orang menatap ke arahku. Tapi tentunya aku sama sekali tidak peduli, dan aku langsung menghela nafas, merasa sangat lega saat melihat Asuma-sensei belum masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pintu masuk kelas naruto"

"Eh, asuma-sensei…,"

Dan tanpa ada perintah aku langsung melesat menuju kursi di dekat jendela, begitu merasakan aura 'berbahaya' di sekitar Asuma-sensei.

.

.

.

_**#skip time#**_

.

.

.

Kelas sudah sepi, yah mau bagaimana lagi, sekolah sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Aku sendiri sedang kebingungan. Saat jam istirahat tadi Sasuke mengirim SMS dan meminta -memerintah- aku untuk menunggu dia di kelas sepulang sekolah. Tapi aku sudah 30 menit menunggu! dan dia masih belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Kesal dan bosan menguasai pikiranku, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas tanpa peduli apa dia akan datang atau tidak.

Saat sedang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang menarik lenganku. Kaget, dan kesal aku hampir saja meneriaki siapa pun itu, tapi semua tertahan begitu saja di kerongkonganku(?)saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menarik lenganku.

Di sana, di tembok samping pintu, Sasuke berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan tangan kanannya yang terjulur memegang lengan kiriku. Aku menatap matanya dan kaget ketika melihat eksitensiku terpantul di bola matanya. Dan tanpa bisa aku cegah jantungku bergetar pelan.

"H-hei, k-kenapa kau b-baru datang? A-aku menunggumu tau!"

Hell.., niatku untuk membentak dia hancur seketika karena aku berbicara dengan terbata-bata, sekilas aku merasa seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta. Ya ampun! apa-apaan itu, kenapa kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar di dalam otakku.

"Hn, jawabanmu?"

Ah, ya aku harus memberi jawaban untuk pernyatanya yang waktu itu.

"A-aku menerimamu."

Dan walau wajahnya tetap stoic itu tidak menghalangi aku melihat kebahagian yang terpancar jelas dari matanya.

"Tapi aku ingin kita backstreet dulu, kalau kau tidak mau menjalani hubungan backstreet aku juga tidak mau menjalani hubungan denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Ugh, kenapa sih dia menatapku seperti itu? Dia menatapku seperti menatap seorang anak yang melakukan kesalahan besar dan sedang di introgasi untuk mengakui kesalahanya!

Mengumpulkan keberanian aku menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kau tahu kan Shika dan Kiba adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dan mereka sangat membenci kamu. Aku tidak ingin di anggap penghianat dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku?"

Telak-, aku sadar aku belum memikirkan hal ini. Kenapa aku tetap menerima dia? Padahal aku tahu kalau aku menerima dia sama saja aku menghianati Shika dan Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Akhirnya aku menjawab dengan lirih sambil menundukan kepalaku. Aku dapat mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Oke, tidak usah kau fikirkan pertanyaanku tadi, dan aku setuju untuk melakukan hubungan backstreet denganmu. Jadi..., sekarang kita sudah resmi kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil menahan rona wajahku –yang sebenarnya percuma- memberanikan diri, aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan tertegun-

'deg'

Debaran jantung itu kembali muncul saat aku melihat senyumannya lagi, tapi debaran kali ini sangat kencang sampai aku takut dia bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, dan aku bisa merasakan kalau sekarang wajahku memanas.

Sekarang wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat, dan yang menyebalkan adalah dia tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat wajahku yang merona hebat. Dan efek senyumnya sungguh hebat padaku...,

Aku merasa jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu jantungku pasti akan melompat keluar dari tubuhku.

"S-sudahlah aku mau pulang, terserah jika kau mau menginap di sekolah!"

Aku sudah akan pergi meninggalkan dia saat aku merasa ada yang menggenggam telapak tanganku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Aku ragu apa di sekolah ini masih ada murid lain selain kami berdua.

"Aku antar pulang sampai persimpangan."

Bukan permintaan atau pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Dan akhirnya hari ini aku bergandengan tangan dengan dia sampai ke parkiran dan pulang menggunakan Yamaha R-1 miliknya sampai persimpangan rumahku. Dan semua itu di lakukan dalam keheningan.

'aneh'

Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang aneh, tapi aku yang aneh. Biasanya aku membenci keheningan tapi keheningan yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke kali ini terasa menyenangkan dan membuatku nyaman.

Entahlah, sepertinya aku memiliki perasaan baru terhadap dia. Bukan perasaan suka yang aku rasakan terhadap neji ini berbeda, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Tapi perasaan ini membuatku nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang jalan memasuki rumah, aku dan Sasuke sudah berpisah jalan di persimpangan tadi. Dan karena persimpangan tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Aku bisa melihat kalau Kyuu-nii sedang duduk di ruang tamu, aku rasa dia sedang menunggu aku pulang. Yah karena 'pembicaraanku' dengan Sasuke di sekolah tadi aku jadi pulang terlambat. Sebentar lagi aku pasti di ceramahi oleh Kyuu-nii.

Walaupun dia terlihat seperti pemuda urakan yang tidak peduli sekitar _**#author dibunuh Kyuubi# **_tapi Kyuu-nii itu orang yang sangat cerewet jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

"Dari mana saja kau rubah kecil? Baru pulang jam segini? Dan jangan berani-berani berbohong!"

Tuh kan benar, dia cerewet!

"Tadi ada masalah yang harus di bicarakan dengan ketua OSIS."

Aku berkata yang sebenarnya kan? Jadi aku tidak berbohong.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi aku mau mandi."

Menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuu-nii aku langsung pergi secepat mungkin ke kamar.

.

.

.

Tbc/end?

.

.

.

Terserah readers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **_**wah aku update cepet! Oke aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan reader di chap 1**

**typho dan huruf besar?**

**Oke buat yang satu ini aku ngaku salah, maaf soalnya waktu itu aku ngantuk banget! Jadi maaf kalau typho dan masalah huruf kapital agak nganggu.**

**Sasunaru atau narusasu?**

**Jawabannya adalah seratus persen sasunaru**

**Terasa real?**

**Hehehe makasih, tapi kisah ini memang aku ambil dari kisah nyata yang aku otak atik dimana-mana! #aku udah izin ke chara utamanya (chara naru)#. Yah walaupun emang banyak banget modifikasi kayak contoh temen naru sebenernya 8 karena kebanyakan aku kurangi jadi 2. Terus setting waktu di kenyataan 17 januari 2008. Terus sebenernya waktu itu chara naru sama sasuke kelas 2 SMP.#di sini belum ada aku, aku kenal chara naru waktu dia kelas 1 SMA#  
><strong>

**Masih bersambung?**

**Nah kalau chap 1 emang bersambung tapi chap 2 aku agak bingung mau aku lanjutin atau aku selesaiin. Jadi aku minta pendapatnya ya!. Tapi kalau mau lanjut sampai setting sekarang bakal jadi panjaaaang banget! Tapi kalau nanya aku, aku suka cerita orang ini sampai setting yang sekarang! Banyak romencenya!**

**Sasuke manis….,**

**Bagiku yang manis pemeran sebenernya, waktu bikin ini yang kebayang bukan muka sasuke sama naruto sih! Yah walau sampai sekarang sebenernya aku belum pernah dan tidak akan pernah ketemu langsung sama chara sasuke sih! #Cuma pernah sms-an sama liat foto doang, sisanya cerita chara naru ke aku#**

**Oneshoot ya?**

**Hahaha kayaknya oneshoot masih mustahil aku buat. Salah satu ambisi aku sekarang bikin oneshoot #tapi gak pernah kecapai#.**

**Sasu nembak naru pake berlutut?**

**Sebenernya chara sasuke waktu nembak chara naruto gak berlutut. Cuma biar romence makin berasa aku buat berlutut deh!**

**In sasuke pov ya?**

**Kayaknya gak mungkin, aku udah kasih tahukan? aku belum pernah dan tidak akan penah ketemu chara sasuke. Jadi aku gak bisa nebak apa yang ada di dalem kepala Sasuke**

**Dan maaf klo a/n panjang banget! Tbc/end nya fic ini tergantung review para readers #bocoran# -kalau minta tbc chap selanjutnya tentang sasunaru yang udah jadian dan lagi studytour sama anak-anak- jadi…, dan ada adegan sasuke mainin gitar.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R pleaseeee….,!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik masashi kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku  
><strong>

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru  
><strong>

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 16 tahun #dia masuk kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul#: 17 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 20 tahun**

**Faktanya: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

**.**

* * *

><p># # #<p>

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Hari ini tepat sebulan aku pacaran dengan Sasuke, tidak ada yang berubah. Kami masih sering berdebat di rapat OSIS dia masih dijuluki pangeran es. Dan satu hal yang baru aku sadari yaitu Sasuke sangat 'cerdas' bukan hanya dalam pelajaran dan olahraga -kalau itu sih semua orang juga sudah tahu- tapi dia juga cerdas mencari kesempatan dalam setiap waktu entah itu sempit atau luas.

Seperti contohnya saat kami sedang rapat OSIS dia menyuruh semua anggota OSIS membaca proposal, sedangkan dia sendiri langsung menarik tangan kiriku ke bawah meja dan tersenyum padaku –dan sukses membuat aku menyembunyikan tangan kiriku dan dia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya sepanjang rapat di bawah meja-.

Atau contoh lain, saat kami seharusnya sedang keliling sekolah untuk memantau apakah ada siswa yang bolos atau tidak, dia justru mengajak aku ke atap dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di pahaku. Suka tidak suka, aku jadi berfikir dia sekarang suka menyalahgunakan posisinya.

Tapi yang membuat aku bingung adalah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya? setiap aku ingin menolak dia langsung menatap tajam aku dan membuat aku dapa menatap bola mata hitamnya dengan jelas, dan saat itu juga aku selalu merasa tenggelam, hingga lupa untuk menolak.

Setiap hari Sasuke juga selalu mengantar aku pulang walau hanya sampai persimpangan tapi lumayan menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Awalnya aku sering tegang karena takut tertangkap basah oleh kyuu-nii yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, Karena Kyuu-nii sudah kembali ke oto 2 minggu yang lalu karena masa liburan kuliahnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Normal POV

.

Sekolah KSHS saat ini sudah sangat sepi, semua siswa sudah pulang sejak beberapa waktu lalu menyebabkan setiap sisi sekolah menjadi sepi dan sunyi seperti kuburan(?). Berbeda dengan sebuah ruangan yang justru amat sangat ribut. Ruangan itu adalah ruang OSIS di sana terlihat sekelompok anak remaja yang merupakan anggota OSIS itu sendiri yang sedang merencanakan acara study tour yang akan di laksanakan dua minggu lagi.

Yah walaupun ada banyak orang tapi yang mendominasi keributannya sendiri adalah perdebatan antara remaja dengan model rambut reven yang menantang gravitasi dan remaja dengan model rambut pirang yang berantakan.

"Tapi Dobe saat ini sedang musim gugur! Kalau kau ingin ke pantai seharusnya kau menunggu musim panas."

"Apa salahnya kalau musim gugur Teme?"

"Dobe, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otakmu?"

Dan dari tangan remaja berambut pirang yang mengepal keras sambil memegang bolpoin di atas meja, semua orang di ruangan tahu kalau Naruto -nama remaja berambut pirang itu- sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Di saat musim gugur pantai akan menjadi sangat dingin Dobe! Belum lagi ini study tour bukan acara liburan yang bisa kau susun sesuka hatimu!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Naruto, Sasuke –nama remaja berambut reven- menjelaskan kekurangan rencana Naruto seperti sedang menjelaskan tentang perbedaan lingkaran dan bundar pada anak kecil.

'Tak'

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa memandang miris terhadap bolpoin yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah cukup perdebatanya Sasuke, Naruto. Lebih baik kita segera memutuskan bagaimana kita menentukan tempat yang akan kita kunjungi nanti. Sedangkan semua murid mengajukan berbagai tempat yang berbeda untuk di kunjungi. Sementara waktu yang kita miliki untuk menyiapkan semuanya sangat terbatas."

Suara lembut namun tegas dari arah meja bagian utara dapat dengan mudah menetralkan kembali aura hitam yang sudah menyelimuti kedua orang yang duduk di meja bagian selatan*. Dan suara itu sendiri ternyata milik Hyuuga Neji sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan voting saja Neji-nii? Tempat yang memiliki voting tertinggi akan digunakan."

Kali ini suara itu berasal dari arah samping kiri sang ketua OSIS. Yaitu suara milik Hyuuga Hinata kembaran dari Hyuuga Neji sekaligus bendahara OSIS.

"Voting ya? Aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Hn, Aku setuju."

Tanpa disadari oleh seluruh anggota OSIS, kecuali Sasuke. Naruto sedang memandang kesal ke arah Hinata.

Dan akhirnya rapat itu di akhiri dengan keputusan mengambil voting dari semua murid untuk menentukan tujuan study tour kali ini.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

.

Saat ini rapat OSIS sudah selesai semua anggota OSIS juga sudah pulang. Tapi tidak denganku dan Dobe berambut pirang satu ini. Yah, harus aku akui meski dia dobe tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Apa? OOC? Entahlah, segala hal yang memiliki hubungan dengan Dobe selalu membuat aku berada diluar kendali.

Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seorang remaja pirang hyper-aktif satu ini. Tapi tak bisa aku pungkiri berada di sampingnya selalu membuat aku nyaman dan berdebar sekaligus, jauh darinya membuat aku gelisah, dan ketika dia dekat dengan orang lain selalu membuat hatiku ingin meledak seperti gunung berapi.

Aku melihat lagi kearahnya, dia masih bertahan dalam posisi itu sejak semua anggota OSIS bubar. Duduk diam bersidekap dan memasang wajah tertekuk yang sungguh..., merusak wajah manisnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah tidak jelas seperti itu dobe?"

Setelah lama hanya berdiam diri aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan juga.

"Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah!"

"Kau marah Dobe."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak marah! Untuk apa aku marah, aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah!"

Demi nama tuhan penguasa alam yang mana pun. Kapan sih sifat keras kepala hilang dari dirinya?

"Jangan mengelak Dobe, terlihat jelas kalau kau sedang marah, atau bisa aku sebut cemburu."

"Jangan bercanda Teme! kau tadi bilang tidak jelas, sekarang terlihat jelas! Kau itu plin-plan ya Teme?"

Well, walaupun dia Dobe tapi harus aku akui dia cerdas dalam memutarbalikan keadaan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan.

"Kau cemburu terhadap suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal sehingga aku menyebutnya tidak jelas, dan dari wajah dan ekspresimu saat ini yang sangat menunjukan kalau kau sedang cemburu sehingga membuat aku menyebutnya terlihat jelas. Puas Dobe? Jadi mau sampai kapan kau ngambek?"

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme!"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung keluar meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruangan OSIS. Saat aku akan menyusulnya aku mendengar suara yang membuat aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyusulnya.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei. Kenapa belum pulang?"

Itu jelas suara Dobe.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Naruto?"

Dan tanpa melihat pun aku tahu ini suara Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah, tadi ada rapat OSIS jadi aku harus membereskan ruangan OSIS terlebih dahulu."

"Hm…, begitu ya? Dan Sasuke kau tidak perlu sembunyi seperti itu keluar saja"

Mendengar namaku disebut aku keluar dengan tenang, menolak menunjukkan kekalutan yang melanda hatiku. Semua kekalutanku ada karena sebenarnya aku dan dobe menjalin hubungan dengan backstreet dari seluruh orang. Jadi bisa bahaya jika Kakashi-sensei tahu tentang hubungan kami.

"Sudahlah, jangan tegang seperti itu, kalian ada hubungan pun tak akan aku bocorkan ke siapapun kok!"

Terkejut akan ucapan Sensei aku dan Dobe tidak bereaksi apa pun. Sejak dulu Kakashi-sensei memang selalu terlihat misterius, bahkan tanpa mempedulikan masker yang selalu dia kenakan pun Kakashi-sensei sudah cukup misterius bagiku.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian."

Usai mengucapkan itu dia langsung membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi Aku sudah akan menghela nafas lega saat Kakashi-sensei kembali berbalik menghadap kami.

"Dan Naru, cepatlah pulang sebelum guru lain atau Minato-san yang menemukan kalian sedang berduaan. Dan itu membahayakan bagi kalian bukan?"

Usai berkata seperti itu Kakashi-sensei kembali berbalik dan benar-benar pergi menghilang di balik tikungan menuju ruang guru.

"Kurasa ucapan Kakashi-sensei benar. Ayo Sasuke kita pulang sebelum Tou-san yang menemukan kita."

"Hn."

Yah, Tou-san Naruto atau Minato-sensei memang salah satu staf TU di KSHS. Jadi wajar jika Kakashi-sensei berbicara seperti itu. Tapi yang aneh adalah, kenapa Kakashi-sensei berbicara seolah-olah dia mengetahui hubungan kami?

Tapi setelah aku fikir ulang bukankah itu tidak masalah? Yang penting Kakashi-sensei tidak membocorkannya kepada siapa pun!

.

End Uchiha Sasuke POV

.

Setelah meyakinkan diri jika tidak masalah walaupun Kakashi-sensei memang mengetahui hubungan dia dan Naruto, sore itu Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang sampai ke persimpangan rumah Naruto seperti biasa.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Dua minggu berlalu begitu saja. Sekolah sangat ramai, semua siswa berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam sama sekali tidak menghalangi para siswa untuk datang ke sekolah dengan tujuan memulai rencana study tour siswa kelas Xi KSHS.

Aku sendiri sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di halaman sekolah bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru. Kami semua sedang menunggu kedatangan guru pembimbing kami nanti saat study tour –Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan Tou-san- sebenarnya sih Tou-san dan Asuma-sensei sudah datang dari tadi, hanya saja….,

"Kemana sih tuh guru bermasker? Dia menyuruh kita kumpul jam 8 malam dan mengancam yang terlambat akan di tinggal oleh bis. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan dia sendiri dan juga bis nya masih belum menampakkan diri!"

"Sudahlah Kiba, diam dan tunggu saja! Mengeluh hanya membuatmu semakin kesal dan itu sangat merepotkan bagiku"

"Tapi Shika sekarang sudah jam 9!'

"Lalu…?"

"Itu artinya kita sudah menunggu satu jam lebih!"

Tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan Kiba dan Shikamaru aku hanya diam dan menengadahkan kepala untuk memandang bintang dengan tenang dan damai-

"Hei, Naru! Ada angin apa kau diam seperti ini!"

-yang dengan sukses di hancurkan oleh Kiba.

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli aku sekarang memilih memejamkan mataku. Aku mulai merasa sifat Sasuke yang pendiam dan tidak pedulian itu menular-

"Hei, bukankah itu si pantat ayam yang sedang bersama Hinata? Mereka mesra sekali ya? Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, sejak kapan mereka pacaran ya?"

-dan kali ini Kiba sukses 100% menghancurkan acara tenangku. Aku melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kiba, dan begitu menemukannya entah kenapa aku langsung merasa kesal. Di sana, di dekat gerbang terlihat Sasuke sedang mengobrol bersama Hinata.

Entahlah aku merasa sangat kesal saat ini dan kalau tidak mengingat ada Kiba dan Shika di sampingku dan aku yang sedang backstreet aku pasti sudah menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata.

Tapi aku tahu walau kami tidak backstreet sekalipun aku tetap tidak akan melakukan itu. Harga diriku mencegahnya.

"Aku juga bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuat semua orang menyukai pantat ayam itu? Menurutku aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari pantat ayam itu."

"Kau terlalu narsis Kiba."

Aku mengucapkan ini bukan karena aku pacar Sasuke. Tapi memang kenyataannya dia tampan kan?

"Oke aku akui dia tampan Naruto, tapi lihat sikapnya amat sangat menyebalkan, sombong dan tidak peduli sekitar! Aku juga bingung kenapa semua orang menganggap sikap angkuhnya itu justru berkharisma? Apanya yang berkharisma…"

Kembali mengacuhkan Kiba yang aku yakini ucapannya tidak akan ada habisnya jika sudah membahas 'kejelekan' Sasuke. Aku memilih untuk hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Shika yang tertidur.., mungkin karena 'dinyanyikan' nina bobo oleh Kiba? Aku tidak begitu peduli –oh, sepertinya sikap Sasuke benar-benar mulai menulariku-

Kembali memandang Sasuke dan agak terkejut ketika aku sudah tidak melihat Hinata di sampingnya dan Sasuke yang juga sedang belas menatapku. Berpandangan sebentar, sebelum Sasuke memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya. Setelah itu dia berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Hei, Kiba, Shika aku mau jalan-jalan mencari suasana baru ya? Aku sudah mulai bosan."

Yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan Kiba –sepertinya dia sudah lelah berbicara dan mengeluh- dan dengkuran Shikamaru. Tanpa peduli dengan balasan pasif Kiba dan Shika aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki sekolah, mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti dia sebentar aku sadar ternyata Sasuke membawaku ke atap sekolah, aku sih senang-senang saja karena aku memang sedang menginginkan ketenangan. Saat aku memasuki **_#atau keluar? author kurang _****_yakin#_** atap sekolah aku bisa melihat dia duduk di tembok atap yang hanya sebatas pinggang sambil memangku gitar yang sedari tadi dia bawa di punggungnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu I'm yours yang dinyanyikan oleh jason mraz**.

_well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find_

_loved love loved_

Terbawa oleh permainannya aku pun ikut menyanyi dan dia pun sepertinya tidak keberatan, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghentikan permainan gitarnya. dan tanpa aku sadari lagi aku melangkahkan kaki, berjalan ke sampingnya.

**Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me**

**I love peaceful melody**

**It's your god-forsaken right to be**

**Loved love loved love loved~**

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more

It cannot wait i'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate I'm yours

**(no need to complicate)**

_Look in your mind and see like me_

**(our time is short)**

_Look in your plans and damn you're free_

**(this is our fate I'm yours)**

_Look into your heart and you'll find loved love loved_

**(so I won't hesitate)**

_Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me_

**(no more, no more)**

_I love peaceful melody_

**(it cannot wait I'm sure)**

_It's your god-forsaken right to be_

_Loved love loved love loved~***._

Aku baru sadar sekarang kalau suara Sasuke itu sangat indah. Dan kini melihat Sasuke yang sedang memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi sambil menatap mataku, membuatku merasa sedang melihat patung porselin yang sempurna dan tidak memiliki cacad. Sepertinya aku memang sudah mulai menyukainya, belum bisa di bilang cinta tapi aku rasa aku mulai menyukai Sasuke.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><strong>an: **

*** : ngertikan posisi duduknya? Jadi meja kan persegi panjang nah di satu ujung di duduki Sasuke (ketua OSIS) sebelah kananya sekertaris dan sebelah kirinya bendahara terus di samping sekertaris/bendahara ada anggota osis lainya (sie dll) terus di ujung satunya wakil ketua osis.**

****: di sini aku udah frustasi gila karena lupa lagu yang di mainin chara Sasuke dan hampir menghapus adegan Sasuke main gitar. Pas lagi di ujung rasa frustasi aku nonton video lagu I'm yours yang di nyanyiin ulang sama shinee. Terus gak tahu kenapa aku mau make lagu ini. jadi kalau mau tahu jelasnya dengerin aja versi shinee! bisa di download di 4shared atau youtube!#promosi. dan klo beda sama versi jason mraz maaf! soalnya yang aku tulis versi shinee!#maklum author sedang terkena virus shawol dan taemints sekaligus!  
><strong>

*****: yang pake huruf miring (italic) itu bagian Sasuke, yang make huruf tebal (bold) itu Naruto, terus yang pake garis bawah (underlind) itu mereka nyanyi bareng…, ngerti kan?**

**Aku mau jawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan.., emang ada yang udah lewat pm sih…, tapi aku mau jawab ulang di sini#maksain kehendak**

**#Chap 2 pendek!**

**Dah aku panjangin lho di chap 3. Lumayan kan gak terlalu pendek lagi?**

**#Shika sama Kiba gak terasa bencinya sama Sasuke?**

**Maaf habis chara naruto gak pernah nyeritain sahabat-sahabatnya kalau cerita pasti tentang pacarnya mulu!#tunjuk-tunjuk e**a.#PLAK udah salah ngeles pula! Maaf deh…, aku emang gak bisa bikin chara membenci seseorang! Aku gak pernah benci orang lain sih jadi gak tau gimana yang namanya benci ke orang!**

**#Reaksi orang pas tau sasunaru jadian?**

**Ini masih lamaaaaa~ banget#ngitung satu, dua, tiga. Kayaknya…, chap 7/8 atau mungkin lebih? Gak tahu lah!#plak**

**#Pacaran sasunaru?**

**Lah chap 2 kan baru jadian ya belum ada pacaranya! Chap 3 juga belum sih…, adegan romence a la pasangan kekasih ada di chap depan # promosi.**

**#Normal povnya di banyakin?**

**Buat monkey D eimi yang udah minta ini aku makasih banget…, karena permintaan kamu akhirnya aku bisa buat normal pov juga #walaupun agak maksain diri…, jadi kalau normal pov nya jelek aku ngerti kok!. Ini pertama kalinya bikin normal pov sejak aku lahir !#serius!# Ah aku juga buat sasuke pov karena ada yang minta di chap 1! Dan buat chara sasuke yang asli maafkan teman e**a ya? Kalau sampai bikin kamu jadi ooc…, habis aku gak ngerti sifat dasar kamu!**

**#Sasuke berbinar dengan caranya sendiri?**

**Aku gak ngerti pertanyaan ini maaf banget swear!**

**#Banyakin sasunaru…,**

**Gila! Chap 1&2 full sasunaru romencenya…, dan masih kurang? Maaf deh klo masih kurang banyak!**

**#pair lain?**

**Ada kok! Tunggu aja! Gak banyak sih…, tapi ada**

**#kyuu di rumah aja?**

**Udah ngerti kan? Kyuu ada di rumah karena kuliah dia lagi liburan #di kenyataan chara naruto gak punya kakak punyanya adik tapi adik aku hilangin dan pamannya aku jadiin kakak#**

**#Umur naru dll?**

**-Tunjuk-tujuk ke atas- dah tahu kan?**

**#bikin cerita ini dah izin belum?**

**Udah dong! Dan kata e**a 'silahkan aja mba itu Cuma masa lalu'**

**#Adegan nejinaru?**

**Ada! Ada kok! Nanti tapi…, tunggu aja!**

**Dah aku lanjutin yaa! aku sampai terharu…, karena ternyata banyak yang minta lanjut!#plak itu kan gara-gara ending chap 2 gantung! Dan asal tahu aja ini chap paling panjang yang pernah aku ketik! Sampe cape tanganku! dan aku mau ngomong...,**

**.  
><strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012  
><strong>

**.**

**Nah karena aku dah update lumayan cepet jadii…,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R pleaseeee?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic ini bukan milikku, karena fic ini adalah kisah NYATA sahabat saya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru, yang lain nyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, kalimat yang rancu gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 16 tahun #dia kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul: 17 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 20 tahun**

**Kenyataan: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

**.**

_Setelah mengikuti dia sebentar ternyata Sasuke membawaku ke atap sekolah, aku sih senang-senang saja karena aku memang sedang menginginkan ketenangan. Aku bisa melihat dia duduk di tembok atap yang hanya sebatas pinggang sambil memangku gitar yang sedari tadi dia bawa di punggungnya._

_Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu I'm yours yang dinyanyikan oleh jason mraz….,_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Kakashi-sensei sudah datang dan itu artinya, waktunya bagi kami untuk segera turun. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku kalau Sasuke sudah mulai berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa ada suara pun aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku menyambut tangannya dan kami berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Ketika sampai di dekat pintu keluar dia melepas genggaman tangannya. Saat keluar aku dan Sasuke sudah berhadapan dengan Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalian pergi kemana saja sih? Dan ini tugas kalian berdua."

Kakashi-sensei memberi kami masing-masing satu lembar HVS, tapi aku tidak langsung membacanya. Karena aku tahu nanti Kakashi-sensei akan menjelaskan dengan sendirinya semua isi kertas ini.

"Tugas kalian berdua mirip.., kau Sasuke sebagai ketua OSIS kau harus memantau apa semua murid tidak ada yang tersesat setiap akan pergi dari setiap persinggahan dan mengawasi setiap anak ketika baru sampai. Dan kau Naruto sebagai sekertaris kau harus mencatat siapa saja yang ikut sekarang dan mereka ikut bus apa saja. Dan karena kau memegang absen kau harus membantu Sasuke mengawasi setiap anak agar tidak tersesat. Dan kau juga harus mengabsen setiap anak di setiap persinggahan entah itu ketika datang atau pergi. Jadi otomatis kalian harus menjadi anggota terakhir yang masuk dan keluar dari bus."

Rasanya otak-ku sudah penuh dengan semua perintah dari Kakashi-sensei. Dan yang aku ingat hanya aku dan Sasuke harus menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk dan keluar dari bus! Kenapa aku sial banget sih? Rasanya ingin berhenti jadi OSIS!

Kulirik sebentar Sasuke yang sekarang masih mendengar penjelasan Kakashi-sensei mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yah, setidaknya aku tahu ada yang lebih menderita dari aku.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang masih saja memperhatikan ucapan Kakashi-sensei dengan tenang. Aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa tahan jadi ketua OSIS yang memiliki begitu banyak tanggung jawab dan tuntutan dari semua orang?

"…jangan lupakan itu oke?"

Suara Kakashi-sensei menyadarkanku dari dunia antah-berantahku.

"Dan kau Naruto, Jangan melamun saja! Lebih baik kau mulai mencatat nama siswa yang hadir sekarang."

"Ha'i! Sensei"

Ucapku sambil mengambil sejenis buku yang berisi nama semua murid kelas XI angkatanku. Setelah itu aku langsung meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke, dan mulai mencatat nama anak-anak yang ikut. Aku juga ikut membantu anggota OSIS untuk membagi setiap kelas untuk ikut ke bus yang mana.

Sedangkan para anggota OSIS sendiri akan berada dalam satu bus bersama beberapa anak yang mungkin akan diajak oleh anggota OSIS. Aku sendiri harus membatalkan rencana mengajak Shika dan Kiba, karena ternyata bus anggota OSIS sudah penuh oleh teman-teman anggota OSIS lain. untungnya saat aku mengatakannya pada Shika dan Kiba mereka bisa mengerti.

Setelah mendapat data bus yang akan digunakan tiap-tiap kelas aku langsung menyuruh mereka memasuki bus yang di sediakan. Ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam bus aku mulai mencatat siswa yang hadir.

Aku sudah selesai mencatat daftar hadir siswa di bus terakhir saat aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di pintu bus.

"Apa kau sudah mencatat nama semua yang hadir Dobe?"

Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Hm…, sudah. Kau mau lihat daftarnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Jaga daftar hadir itu, jangan sampai hilang!"

"Ya, tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu."

"Hn. Kalau sudah cepat pergi ke bus."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung berbalik dan karena kami satu bus aku pun mengikuti dia keluar dari bus.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam bus bersama anggota OSIS lainnya.

Aku sekarang memandang takjub pada beberapa anak laki-laki yang tadi terlihat mengantuk, sekarang tiba-tiba terlihat segar dan mulai memainkan gitar mereka. Bagus memang, tapi bagiku permainan Sasuke tadi lebih indah.

'blush'

Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran Sasuke sih? Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri Sasuke saat di atap tadi sungguh mempesona. Ah, Naruto! Apa sih yang terjadi padamu sampai berpikiran tidak waras seperti ini?

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?"

"Ah, tidak Sabaku-san, mungkin hanya karena cuaca saja."

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Cukup Gaara saja."

"Tentu Gaara."

Setelah itu Gaara melempar senyum padaku yang aku balas dengan senyum juga. Di bus aku memang mendapat bangku bersama Gaara. Sementara Sasuke duduk bersama Neji.

Sebenarnya Gaara sekarang bukan anggota OSIS sepertinya dia di sini karena diajak oleh Neji. Dulu dia memang salah satu kandidat ketua OSIS, tapi saat hari pemilihan ketua OSIS diadakan dia justru terkena _typhus_ sehingga dia harus di diskualifikasi dari salah satu anggota OSIS.

Dan sebenarnya wajar Gaara bisa ada disini, mengingat kekasihnya adalah wakil ketua OSIS –Hyuuga Neji- Sekaligus orang yang dulu aku sukai.

'Eh?'

Aku terkejut dengan pikiranku sendiri, jika aku mengatakan 'dulu' artinya sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kan? Lalu…, siapa orang yang aku sukai sekarang?

Sekelebat bayangan remaja dengan rambut menentang grafitasi membuat aku terkejut. Tidak ingin menarik perhatian, aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan memutuskan jika tidur adalah pilihan terbaik sebelum aku mulai berpikiran aneh lagi.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Aku sudah berpisah dari rombongan OSIS dan masuk ke rombongan kelasku bersama Shika dan Kiba. Kami sekarang berada di kuil Sora di kota Iwa, kuil ini dinamakan Sora karena tempatnya yang terletak di puncak bukit dan hanya bisa di capai dengan tangga.

"Ah, kau benar Naru…, kuil ini cukup dekat dari tempat parkir. Cukup 'dekat' untuk membuat kaki-ku patah."

Aku memasang wajah meringis yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku mendengar nada sarkas Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba…, kau terlihat seperti wanita tua jika terus mengeluh seperti itu."

Ucapku pada kiba sambil memasang seringai merendahkan yang kumiliki.

"Sialan kau Namikaze Naruto."

Mendengar geraman Kiba, bukanya takut aku justru tertawa pelan. –biar bagaimana lucunya tapi ini kawasan kuil…, rasanya tidak pantas tertawa lepas-

"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat lebih baik kau turun bersama Shika…, dia sepertinya sudah hampir mati bosan."

Mendengar saranku Kiba langsung berbalik dan memasang wajah memelas pada Shikamaru. Dan seperti dugaanku. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Shikamaru setuju, karena sepertinya Shika juga malas menaiki tangga-tangga ini sampai ke puncak.

Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah bertekad untuk naik sampai ke puncak, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 30 menit aku sampai pada puncaknya. Sekarang aku sendiri, semua teman-temanku sudah terlalu lelah sehingga berhenti di tengah jalan dan memilih turun.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karena memilih terus bertahan sampai puncak. Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Dari dulu aku selalu suka berada di tempat tinggi seperti ini, sejuk dan tenang.

Aku sedang memejamkan mata sambil merasakan angin, saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku. Saat aku membuka mataku aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Dia berhenti berjalan saat kami hanya berjarak setengah meter dan dia terus menatapku dalam. Tak mau selalu hanyut aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana pun. Yang sialnya kenapa semua hal menarik tadi sekarang terasa membosankan sih?

"Sedang apa kau di sini Teme?"

Aku mulai mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku dengan bicara. Setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu dari pada hanya diam.

"Menikmati study tour?"

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram atas jawabannya yang berupa pertanyaan ambigu.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Karena aku ingin bersama kekasihku, tentu."

'blush'

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku merona hebat. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk. Dan kini aku benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Berbicara justru membuat aku bertambah gugup dengan bonus wajah merona.

Saat aku mencoba untuk mengangkat kepala, aku melihat Sasuke sudah akan berbicara, tapi dipotong oleh suara pengumuman pengeras suara dan aku dapat mendengar suara Asuma-sensei memperingatkan untuk segera kembali.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera turun, kalau kau tidak ingin tertinggal rombongan."

Selesai mengucapkan itu aku langsung pergi dan menuruni tangga. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu sekarang Sasuke mengikutiku.

"AWW…!"

Aku baru berjalan menuruni 10 anak tangga saat kaki kiriku terkilir sehingga membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Kau ceroboh Dobe."

"Diam Teme."

Aku berusaha berdiri, tapi karena kakiku sangat sakit aku kembali jatuh terduduk di tangga. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas. Aku sendiri terus menunduk karena aku merasa tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya dengan posisi yang memalukan seperti ini.

Aku kaget –tidak- sangat kaget, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut memunggungi aku yang masih duduk di tangga sambil memegang kaki kiriku yang terkilir.

"Naik."

Aku langsung merona mendengar perintahnya, tapi mendengar nada perintahnya aku memilih memposisikan diri di punggungnya. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mungkin menuruni tangga dengan kaki terkilir kan?

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh pingsan karena menggendongku menuruni kuil."

"Hn."

Setelah itu dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan namun pasti seakan tidak sedang menggendong seseorang di punggungnya. Sekarang aku baru sadar ternyata dia sangat 'kuat' dalam arti sebenarnya. Sepertinya latihan basket Sasuke memberikan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Saat ini aku sedang menggendong Dobe menuruni tangga, menjauhi Kuil Sora. Saat di atas tadi dia terkilir dan membuat aku menggendong dia menuruni tangga. Harus aku akui dengan selera makan seorang Namikaze Naruto, aku kaget merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat ringan.

Aku mungkin cukup lelah hari ini. Mengawasi setiap siswa, mengontrol apa ada anak yang tertinggal atau tidak, membuat aku dan Dobe turun terakhir dari bus. Tapi jujur hatiku sangat senang hari ini, karena aku dapat berduaan dengan Dobe dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Mungkin aku lelah fisik tapi setidaknya batinku tidak selelah kemarin. Saat aku harus menahan diri melihat Naruto sangat dekat dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru sementara aku yang kekasihnya sama sekali tidak bisa mendekatinya.

Ya, aku memang cemburu. Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu saat kau harus berpura-pura saling tidak peduli dengan kekasihmu sementara dia sangat akrab dengan pria lain?

Jadi aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Turunkan aku di sini Sasuke."

Aku ingin protes tapi mendengar dia memanggil nama depanku aku mengurungkan niatku dan menurunkanya dari gendonganku. Ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu ini memang pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dengan nama depan.

"Apa kau lelah? Kau sudah menggendong aku menuruni tangga yang tanpa membawa barang apa pun saja, sudah sangat melelahkan!"

"Hn, aku tidak selemah kau Naruto."

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia kaget mendengar panggilanku dan langsung menundukkan kepala. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya merona hebat walau hanya sekilas.

"Sudahlah aku mau mengecek anak yang sudah kumpul saja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung berjalan pergi dan tentunya langsung limbung karena kakinya yang masih terkilir. Sebelum aku bisa menopang tubuh Naruto yang akan jatuh, Naruto sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

Aku harus berusaha keras untuk menjaga wajahku tetap stoic saat melihat Shikamaru melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Naruto untuk menopang berat Naruto.

"ASTAGA.., Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padanya, Shika?"

Aku rasa telingaku berdenging saat mendengar teriakan Kiba. Sepertinya sahabat Naruto yang satu itu memiliki oktaf labih dari 8.

"Aku tidak tahu Kiba, aku rasa dia terkilir saat bersamanya."

Entah kenapa rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hei pantat ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto sampai dia terkilir?"

Aku harus mengeluarkan semua kesabaranku saat mendengar Kiba berteriak marah ke arahku dan menghinaku diwaktu yang sama. Aku tahu –salah- semua orang tahu kalau Naruto dan kedua temanya sangat membenciku, jadi rasanya tingkah laku dia cukup wajar saat ini.

"Dia kutemukan terkilir saat sedang menuruni tangga."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?"

"Sudahlah Kiba, yang diucapkan Teme itu benar. Aku terkilir saat menuruni tangga tadi."

Sepertinya Naruto sendiri sudah mulai jengah dengan aura yang Kiba keluarkan saat ini sampai dia menginterupsi seperti itu.

"Tapi naru-"

"Kiba, aku rasa lebih baik kita mengobati Naruto sekarang."

Setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan itu, mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju bus OSIS karena P3K milik anggota OSIS dipastikan lebih lengkap. Aku sendiri mengikuti mereka, selain karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto aku juga tidak bisa mengecek siswa karena daftar hadir masih di Naruto. Aku rasa aku akan menggantikan tugas Naru untuk saat ini, mana tega aku menyuruh Naruto yang baru saja terkilir untuk keliling pelataran parkir untuk mengabsen anak-anak

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

**a/n: oke aku tahu chap ini SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN dan tbc'y juga tanggung…, sebenernya chap ini baru sebagian dari chap 4 yang seharusnya. Tapi sesuai saran teman saya #yashina uzumaki# akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membelah chap 4 jadi 2 chap jadi saya mau minta maaf jika ada readers yang merasa tidak puas.**

**Oke seperti biasa ini balasan pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari beberapa reviewrs:**

**#Ada yang bikin sasu cemburu gak?**

**Ada, tapi nanti…, masih lama banget!.**

**#Hinata ada hubungan apa sama Sasuke waktu dulu?**

**Sebenernya gak ada apa-apa, tapi mereka itu sudah dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi di KSHS gitu deh…, tapi Sasuke sendiri Cuma nganggep Hinata sebagai adik dari sahabatnya #neji# Cuma itu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri….,**

**#Kissing Sasunaru?**

**.ha #ketawa hambar…,# Vi gak bisa kalau di chap ini atau di chap dekat-dekat ini…, tapi nanti ada kok! Maaf ya! Vi mau nyari waktu yang bagus dulu! Tapi yah, Vi usahakan…, do'akan saja Vi berubah pikiran dan nampilin kissing di chap depan…,**

**#Sakura dkk kok gak muncul?**

**Oke untuk Sakura dkk masih dipertimbangkan kemunculannya. Tapi saya gak janji mereka bakal muncul.**

**Yak! Saya rasa sudah cukup tanya jawabnya! Saya harap readers tidak terlalu kecewa dengan chap ini!**

**Oke sebenernya chap ini saya persembahkan (?) untuk orang-orang yang sedang berulang tahun pada tanggal 17 januari sekarang ini:**

**zhie namikaze -kouhai-ku 'tersayang'-, M Haj** -tokoh asli Sasuke di fic ini-, kim yoongwoon/kang in -super junior-, temen aku waktu merantau di jawa tengah -yang aku lupain namanya tapi inget ultahnya-, adik dari senpai aku di kamar asrama, salah satu anak guru aku, dan masih ada yang lahir tanggal 17 januari lagi gak? Perasaan banyak banget ya?**

**dan seperti biasa kelanjutan fic aku bergantung pada mood dan review dari kalian semua…,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic ini bukan milikku karena ini adalah kisah NYATA sahabat saya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru, yang lain nyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, kalimat yang rancu gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 16 tahun #dia kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul: 17 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 20 tahun**

**Kenyataan: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

**.**

_Setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan itu, mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju bus OSIS karena P3K milik anggota OSIS dipastikan lebih lengkap. Aku sendiri mengikuti mereka, selain karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto aku juga tidak bisa mengecek siswa karena daftar hadir masih di Naruto. Aku rasa aku akan menggantikan tugas Naru untuk saat ini, mana tega aku menyuruh Naruto yang baru saja terkilir untuk keliling pelataran parkir untuk mengabsen anak-anak_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**# # #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Namikaze Naruto POV

.

Saat ini bus sudah hampir sampai ke tujuan berikutnya. Aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena membuat dia menggendong aku dan juga mengerjakan tugasku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, terkilir sama sekali bukan keinginanku.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah museum ilmu pengetahuan dan aku rasa saat tiba di sana aku sudah bisa berjalan dan menjalankan tugasku seperti seharusnya, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa lebih bersalah dari ini pada Sasuke.

"Aww!"

Aku menjerit kecil saat bus tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga membuat aku terdorong ke depan dan kakiku membentur kaki kursi di depanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Eh, tidak apa Gaara, hanya terkejut saja."

"Hm syukurlah. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Aku turun duluan ya Naruto."

"Ya, aku juga mau mengabsen anak-anak dulu."

"Kakimu kan masih Sakit Naru, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja."

"Tidak kok Gaara aku sudah baikan."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung pergi bersama Neji. Melihat itu hatiku sedikit sakit, mau bagaimana lagi aku kan pernah menyimpan perasaan pada Neji. Tapi saat ini aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Tidak mau terlarut dalam lamunan aku langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Sedangkan buku absen sendiri memang masih di Sasuke karena saat di kuil yang mengabsen adalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa berjalan-jalan Dobe? Kakimu kan baru terkilir."

Aku sama sekali tidak risih atau takut mendengar nada khawatir yang di gunakan Sasuke karena saat ini di bus hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aku sudah baikan Teme, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Mana buku absennya? Biar aku saja yang mengabsen."

"Aku bantu."

Nada memerintah seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu langsung berjalan keluar dan mengabsen anak-anak.

Kami sempat tertunda dalam mengabsen anak-anak karena ada murid yang pergi ke kamar kecil tanpa bilang-bilang. Sehingga membuat aku dan Sasuke berkeliling mencari anak itu.

"Hah, lelahnya! Aku mau langsung masuk ke museum…, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Hn. aku juga."

Dan entah kenapa sepertinya Kami-sama sedang membenci aku dan Sasuke hari ini. Saat kami akan memasuki museum ternyata semua murid dan guru-duru sudah masuk meninggalkan kami berdua yang tidak memiliki tiket sehingga kami tidak bisa masuk.

Akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke bus dan menunggu di sana.

"Ugh…, Kiba dan Shika jahat meninggalkanku seperti ini."

"Kau sudah mengeluh seperti itu berkali-kali aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, lebih baik kau diam. Aku ingin tidur."

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi tunggal di samping supir dan menurunkan sandarannya hingga bisa di gunakan untuk tidur berbaring. Aku sendiri memilih duduk di kursi di belakang supir dan mulai bermain dengan HP untuk membunuh waktu.

'Kruyuuk'

Mendengar suara aneh, Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung mendudukkan diri dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Hehehe…, Aku lapar Teme."

Ucapku tak berdosa sambil memberikan cengiran khasku.

"Dasar Dobe."

"Aku belum sarapan Teme! Jadi wajar kalau aku lapar sekarang!"

Aku tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seakan mengatai kalau aku itu orang rakus yang tidak tahan tidak makan satu jam saja. Tadi pagi aku memang tidak sempat sarapan karena sibuk dengan tugas OSIS dan saat aku mau makan Kiba dan Shika sudah datang untuk mengajak aku pergi bersama mereka.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cari makan sekarang."

"Tapi Teme aku tidak membawa uang. Semua uangku di pegang oleh Tou-san."

"Aku traktir."

"Sungguh Teme? Ah, kau memang pacar yang baik."

"Hn, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Dobe."

Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan keluar dari bus sementara aku hanya tertawa geli. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam mimpiku kalau aku akan melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merona karena ucapanku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

"Terima kasih makanannya Teme."

"Hn."

Sekarang kami sudah berada di bus lagi. Aku sudah selesai makan dengan menggunakan uang Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan aku bayar sendiri!

Aku sudah menunggu rombongan sekolah kelua 2 jam, sejak kami datang yaitu jam 1.00 PM, jadi sekarang sudah jam 3.00 PM. Menurut jadwal seharusnya rombongan keluar pukul 4.00 PM jadi aku masih harus menunggu 1 jam lagi.

Kalau boleh jujur aku cukup gugup sekarang. Bagaimana gak gugup? Coba saja bayangkan…, aku sedang duduk di kursi terdepan, di belakang supir sambil memainkan HP dengan nyaman dan tenang, tapi saat aku memandang ke arah Sasuke ternyata dia sedang menatap tajam kearahku.

Tentu saja aku langsung menunduk, menghindari tatapan matanya. Tapi tetap saja, walau tidak terlihat tapi aku merasa seperti rusa yang sedang diburu harimau…, dan sayangnya sang rusa sedang terkilir…,

"Teme, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

"Hn."

Walaupun hanya dibalas gumaman tapi aku sudah cukup puas saat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kekiri, kearah pemandangan diluar bus.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku sudah kembali duduk di bangku tunggal di samping supir setelah, sebelumnya menemani Dobe makan.

Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri…, apa yang membuat aku begitu tertarik dan jatuh pada Dobe satu ini. Dia memang manis tapi bukan pria paling manis, dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Banyak wanita dan pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya yang dengan suka rela mau menjadi pacarku.

Yang aku tahu hanya, saat berada di sampingnya aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang, saat dia tak ada aku merasa kehilangan, dan saat dia bersama orang lain aku merasa marah. Hanya itu yang aku tahu.

Sedangkan alasan aku bisa merasakan itu semua sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah tahu. Tapi pepatah mengatakan cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan. Atas dasar pepatah itu aku meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah gadis pertama dan satu-satunya yang akan bertahta dalam hatiku.

"Teme, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

"Hn."

Sedikit terkejut, karena aku tidak sadar jika aku melamun sambil menatap ke arahnya yang berhasil aku tutupi dengan wajah stoic-ku. Setelah sadar bahwa aku bertingkah aneh, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian keluar jendela.

Saat itu aku melihat kalau rombongan sekolah sudah mulai keluar dari museum ilmu pengetahuan. Aku melihat ke arah jam..., 4.00 PM hm…, pantas saja. Ternyata aku melamun cukup lama.

"Dobe, mereka sudah datang."

Cukup ambigu memang, tapi aku yakin dia cukup cerdas untuk mengerti.

"Ternyata sekarang sudah senja ya? Aku tidak sadar sama sekali."

Setelah itu kami menjelaskan kenapa kami bisa tertinggal di bus pada Kakashi-sensei. Lalu, seperti seharusnya, aku dan Dobe mengabsen murid yang sudah datang, untungnya semua sudah lengkap yang artinya aku dan Dobe tidak perlu keliling untuk mencari murid yang terpencar.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Hari sudah menjelang sore, hanya ada satu tempat lagi sebelum study tour kami berakhir. Kali ini kami tidak perlu menggunakan bus untuk sampai ke sana, karena acara selanjutnya adalah acara bebas yaitu menikmati festival yang sedang diselenggarakan. Saat ini di kota Iwa sedang ada festival penyambutan musim gugur.

Semua murid diperbolehkan menikmati festival, tidak sampai malam memang. Selain karena kami harus sampai di Konoha sebelum tengah malam, tapi di musim gugur seperti sekarang udara malam akan menjadi lebih ekstrem _**#suer author ngarang banget…, aku gak tahu udara malam pas musim gugur#**_ jadi festival hanya berlangsung sampai jam 8 malam.

Aku jalan-jalan di festival bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba, sementara Sasuke sepertinya bersama Neji dan Gaara. Kami jalan-jalan sambil memperhatikan apa ada penjual souvenir yang bagus dan sekali-kali mengobrol dan berdebat tentang masalah kecil.

Kami terus jalan-jalan sambil mengobrol sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7.45 PM kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke bus. Shika dan Kiba langsung menuju bus mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah kelelahan.

Aku memang lelah, tapi aku belum bisa istirahat masih ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Jadi aku lebih memilih kembali ke bus, mengambil buku absen dan duduk di bangku taman di samping bus, menikmati langit malam sambil menunggu para murid kembali dari acara festival.

"Kau sudah kembali, Dobe?"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa orang yang menegurku. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggil sekertaris OSIS dan juara 3 satu sekolah (setelah Sasuke dan Shikamaru) dengan sebutan Dobe.

"Kalau aku belum kembali siapa orang yang ada di hadapanmu ini Teme?"

"Hn."

Aku berfikir dia akan langsung pergi, tapi aku salah. Bukannya pergi dia justru mendudukkan diri di ujung kursi yang lain. Jadi aku duduk di ujung kiri dan Sasuke duduk di ujung kanan.

Memang jaraknya tidak dekat dan tidak bisa dikatakan sedang bermesraan atau menimbulkan pikiran kami sedang pacaran. Tapi aku dapat merasakan rona merah menjalari wajahku saat ini. Hell…, aku tidak tahu kenapa Uchiha-teme ini selalu dengan mudah membuat aku merona seperti gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Yang kami lakukan hanya diam. Tidak ada percakapan atau bahkan perdebatan seperti biasanya. Aku lebih memilih menatap langit –sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada orang di sebelahnya-, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus menatap ke depan dengan pandangan datar dan wajah stoic andalannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kesunyian ini sangat damai dan menyenangkan, membuatku menginginkan waktu berhenti sekarang juga.

Tak terasa murid sudah mulai berdatangan. Mau tidak mau aku dan Sasuke harus beranjak dari tempat kami duduk dan mulai mengabsen para murid yang sudah datang.

.

.

.

Entah aku punya dosa apa, setelah terkilir di kuil Sora, tertinggal rombongan di museum ilmu pengetahuan, sekarang di saat bulan sudah cukup lama bertahta, ada sepasang murid bergender _female_ yang belum juga kembali dari festival.

"Sekarang cepat pergi dan cari mereka, siapa tahu mereka tersesat!"

Suara kakashi-sensei menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung pergi bersama Sasuke kembali ke tempat festival dan mencari di tempat-tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi oleh dua orang gadis remaja.

"Ke mana sih mereka? Bukanya sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak berpencar! Masih saja ada yang tersesat! Kalau beginikan aku juga yang repot!" Aku terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya sekarang bus sudah berangkat dan aku sudah ada di perjalanan pulang. Tapi karena dua orang yang -dengan bodohnya- terpencar dan belum juga kembali, membuat rencana pulang tertunda.

"Jangan menggerutu terus, mengeluh tidak akan membuat mereka muncul begitu saja, kita harus mencari mereka. Lagi pula tidak hanya kau yang lelah dan tidak hanya kau yang harus berjalan jauh untuk mencari mereka."ucap Sasuke sambil terus melangkah ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Ucapannya memang membuatku agak kesal, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang diucapkan Sasuke ada benarnya. Lagi pula dari awal yang paling banyak memiliki tugas adalah Sasuke, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Apa lagi tadi pagi dia menggendongku menuruni kuil Sora…,

'blush'

Ingat kejadian tadi pagi entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Oh…, memiliki hubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

"oh, ya. Sasuke…,"mendengar panggilanku dia berhenti berjalan –membuat aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku- dan menoleh ke arahku.

"hn?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, kau kan memiliki banyak sekali tugas. Lebih banyak dari anggota OSIS yang lain malah, Belum lagi tadi pagi…kau…ugh, belum lagi tadi pagi kau menggendongku turun dari kuil Sora. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut sebelum kembali menjadi stoic, dan tatapan matanya, aku tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan matanya.

"Tentu aku lelah, kau pikir aku robot? Tapi…,"

Belum sempat aku mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya suara yang tidak diharapkan datang menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian mencari murid tersesat? Kenapa kalian malah bermesraan di sini?"

Sekedar pemberitahuan suara ini adalah suara Kakashi-sensei. Terkadang aku merasa aneh dengan Kakashi-sensei, setiap ucapannya selalu menunjukkan jika dia sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyebarkan berita ini, atau setidaknya memberi tahu Tou-san? Menurutku ini adalah sesuatu yang 'aneh'.

"Maaf mengecewakan Sensei, tapi kami sedang tidak bermesraan dan kami sedang mencari murid yang hilang sekarang ini." Ucapku dengan nada sarkas yang sangat kentara, sementara Sasuke sendiri memilih memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau kalian memang tidak sedang bermesraan harusnya kalian sudah menemukan dua murid yang hilang itu. Sedangkan kenyataannya kalian tidak menemukannya kan?"

"Kami tidak menemukan mereka bukan berarti kami tidak mencari sensei! Merekanya saja yang menghilang entah ke mana. Baiklah terserah apa kata Kakashi-sensei, aku akan mencari mereka sekarang!"

Sungguh, aku sangat kesal sekarang, walaupun aku bingung mana yang membuatku kesal, ucapan Kakashi atau 'keberadaan' Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu Naruto, karena kedua murid tersebut sudah berada di dalam bus mereka."

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-sensei?" Oke, aku mungkin marah pada Kakashi-sensei dan juga bingung dengan ucapannya, tapi suara dengan nada penuh ancaman dan tekanan ini bukan suara ku…,

"Tenang Sasuke! Yah, mereka tidak tersesat, mereka hanya keasyikan membeli barang hingga tidak sadar jika rombongan sudah meninggalkan mereka, dan mereka bertanya kepada beberapa penjual. Dan mereka berhasil kembali ke bus dengan selamat, walau agak telat sih…,"

Aku benar-benar marah tapi aku bingung harus berkata apa saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi-sensei.

"Jadi artinya, dari tadi aku dan Sasuke berjalan berkeliling itu percuma?"

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan nada tidak peduli yang membuat aku ingin mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah Dobe, marah tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun, jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke bus dan istirahat. Aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada terus berdiri di sini." Setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan melewati jalan yang baru saja kami lewati.

Setuju dengan tindakan dan ucapan Sasuke, aku pun langsung berjalan mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Kakashi-sensei juga mengikuti kami.

Yang aku lakukan sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya mengumpat kesal karena tumpukan kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini. Study tour kali ini sungguh sangat melelahkan!

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Tempat parkir sekolah sekarang sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa kendaraan milik guru –salah satunya punya minato- sedangkan pemilik kendaraan itu sekarang sedang ada di ruangan mereka, selain kendaraan itu yang ada di tempat parkir hanya aku dan Sasuke.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku masih di sini sementara semua murid termasuk Shika dan Kiba sudah pulang? Jawabannya, tentu karena aku sedang menunggu Tou-san pulang, aku tidak mungkin di izinkan pulang sendiri di dini hari seperti sekarang.

Tapi jika kalian bertanya kenapa Uchiha bungsu itu masih di sini? Maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dia sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak jenius miliknya itu.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran…,"

"Tentang?"

"Dengan percakapan kita tadi malam, yang terpotong dengan Kakashi-sensei…,"

"Hn?"

"Yang tentang kenapa kau tidak terlihat lelah…,"

Sungguh, melihat seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah Sasuke sekarang aku merasa menyesal dengan pertanyaanku tadi…,

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin tahu?"

Yah, walaupun aku menyesal sepertinya rasa penasaranku sudah tidak dapat aku bendung lagi.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

"Yang tentang kenapa kau tidak terlihat lelah…,"

Secara tiba-tiba otak cerdasku mengeluarkan sebuah ide menarik yang membuat aku menyeringai.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu."

Mendengar keyakinan di wajahnya aku semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahku.

"Aku lelah. tentu, tapi…,"

Aku menggantungkan ucapanku, dan melangkah mendekati Naruto, terus melangkah hingga jarak diantara kami hanya tersisa beberapa centi dan aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya di wajahku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajahnya. Aku masih bingung sampai sekarang dia ini seorang pria biasa yang berwajah cukup manis, hanya cukup tidak sangat. Tapi melihat rona merah di wajahnya mampu membuat aku tertarik dan menyeringai senang.

"Entah kenapa begitu melihat wajahmu…,"

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengusap pelan pipi kirinya…,

"Aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan rasa lelahku…, tapi, walau begitu aku masih bisa merasakan lelahku sekarang. Apa kau mau membantuku menghilangkan rasa lelah?"

"Me-memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto, aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami berdua.

Aku merengkuh pelan tubuhnya dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir kami sehingga membuatku bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya di bibirku, aku juga bisa merasakan gerakan kakunya mengikuti semua gerakan lembutku.

Aku menyeringai senang, hm…, jadi ini adalah ciuman pertamanya! Menyadari ini bukannya membuat aku menghentikan aksiku justru membuat aku semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksiku

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku kaget, sungguh aku sangat kaget saat merasakan Sasuke menghilangkan jarak diantara kami berdua, dia merengkuh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dia melumat pelan bibirku membuat aku melupakan semua ke kagetanku.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan marah. Entah itu karena dia adalah kekasihku atau karena aku juga menyukai ciuman ini…,

Tiba-tiba dia membelai pelan bibirku dengan lidahnya, membuat aku melenguh pelan dan yang dia lakukan sungguh membuat aku kaget. Dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam bibirku!

Aku ingin marah dan aku sudah siap untuk mendorong tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba dia mengusap langit-langit mulutku dengan lidahnya dan seketika aku merasakan semua persendian di tubuhku menjadi lemas…, aku yakin jika Sasuke tidak mendekap erat tubuhku –membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya menempel dengan sempurna- aku pasti sudah jatuh terduduk.

sasuke terus melakukan aksinya tanpa mempedulikan aku yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Tidak mau mati konyol, aku mengumpulkan semua tenagaku yang tersisa dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku. Bukan suatu hal yang mudah jika mengingat tubuh Sasuke lebih besar dariku, tapi aku mampu membuat jarak diantara tubuh kami.

Dengan 'sepenuh hati' aku menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat mungkin membuat dia menghentikan aksinya menciumiku tanpa henti.

Entah karena kehabisan nafas atau apa, aku bisa merasakan wajahku sangat merah saat ini. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahku saat ini. Dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku memunggungi Sasuke.

Aku marah dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumku -membuatku kehilangan ciuman pertamaku-. Tapi aku lebih marah kepada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke kantor sepertinya tou-san akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau pun tanggapan dari Sasuke aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi saat aku baru melangkah kan kaki satu langkah aku bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke mencegah aku pergi lebih jauh.

"Sasuke lepaskan aku, aku ingin ke kantor." Ucapku masih dengan memunggungi Sasuke.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, dia malah menarik tanganku ke arahnya, sukses membuat keseimbanganku hilang dan membuat punggungku tertarik ke arah tubuhnya.

Saat ini aku bisa merasakan tangannya melingkar di perutku, tubuhnya di punggungku dan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku. Aku juga bisa merasakan sekarang wajahku memanas, aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Terima kasih…, terima kasih, sekarang semua rasa lelahku menghilang tak berbekas."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melepas tangannya dari pinggangku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang merasa kehilangan saat ini. Tidak ingin membiarkan tubuhku semakin melakukan hal yang tidak wajar lagi aku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangku.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>an: makasih buat yang masih setia membaca sampai sekarang…, saya lagi gak mood ngomong banyak-banyak jadi langsung balesan review aja ya!#sorry buat yang login aku balesnya jadi satu disini#**

**Cassie Uchiha: maaf baru sempet blz review kamu di chap 3 di chap 5 ini…, dan masalah Sasuke kurang mesum emang awalnya sengaja aku buat gak mesum…, tapi saya berubah pikiran sedikit karena ada yang minta kissing.**

**Yashina Uzumaki: maaf mengecewakan karena aku gak update kilat chap 5 ini…, dan maaf juga karena aku skip gak ada adegan adu mulut antara sasukiba di chap ini.**

**Rose: hm…,hm…,hm…, mungkin naru udah mencintai sasu…, aku sendiri gak yakin. Kalau masalah naru nyatain diri mencintai sasu itu masih butu proses…,**

**Apdian Laruku: aduh malu bener sama dian, aku dah lama gak review fic dian…, sejak terakhir review jpss aku gak pernah buka harpot lagi sih! Dan makasih buat pujiannya, tapi aku tetep ngerasa fic buatan dian-san kebih baik dari aku…, dan walaupun agak sedih karena di bilang cocok pake nama devil, tapi aku seneng dengan nama devil#gak jelas, aneh#**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun: well, chap ini udah panjang banget kan? Sampei makan waktu lama buat ngetiknya…, dan buat balasan review…, maaf aku lagi males ngetik kayak gini…, dan chap 5 sudah hadir!**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: yap mereka masih backstreet dan semoga benih mereka cepet tumbuh ya!**

**Makasih buat yang semua review…, dan seperti biasa kelanjutan semua fic saya tergantung review dan mood saya! tapi mungkin setelah ini saya gak bisa update cepet-cepet, karena saya masih ada di bangku sekolah..., dan lagi karena beberapa hal saya jadi agak lebih sibuk dari biasanya...,  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic ini bukan milikku karena ini adalah kisah NYATA sahabat saya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru, yang lain nyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, kalimat yang rancu gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 17 tahun #dia kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul: 18 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 21 tahun**

**Kenyataan: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

**.**

_Saat ini aku bisa merasakan tangannya melingkar di perutku, tubuhnya di punggungku dan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku. Aku juga bisa merasakan sekarang wajahku memanas, aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat._

"_Terima kasih…, terima kasih, sekarang semua rasa lelahku menghilang tak berbekas."_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku amat sangat bingung, sungguh aku sangat bingung saat ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat pengap yang penuh dengan debu dan cukup gelap a.k.a gudang sekolah dengan kedua sahabatku yang masih setia melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahku yang seolah ingin mengulitiku dengan tatapan mata mereka.

Seingatku, beberapa saat yang lalu aku sedang duduk dengan damai sambil menikmati hasil ujian kenaikan kelas yang sama sekali tidak mengecewakan, cukup membanggakan malah -Aku menduduki peringkat kedua di kelas setelah Shikamaru, dan peringkat tiga dalam angkatan setelah Shikamaru yang peringkat dua dan Sasuke –tentunya- yang menempati peringkat satu- saat tiba-tiba aku ditarik paksa oleh Kiba dan Shika yang berakhir di ruangan pengap dan lumayan gelap ini.

"Apa susahnya sih, bicara jujur?" Aku sedang asik melamun saat tiba-tiba Kiba memecahkan keheningan di ruangan pengap ini dengan sebongkah pertanyaan yang membuat dahiku berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba? Kayak aku pernah berbohong pada kalian saja!"

Yah, aku kan selalu jujur pada mereka tentang segala hal, kecuali tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Bahkan aku juga tidak berbohong tentang hal itu, hanya-

"Tapi, kau tidak jujur Naru."

-Yeah, hanya tidak jujur.

"Apa maksudmu Shika? Aku tidak jujur soal apa?" jawabku agak salah tingkah, sepertinya aku tahu akan ke arah mana perginya pembicaraan ini dan juga apa yang menjadi alasan mereka menarikku.

"Tidak usah berbohong lah Naru, aku dan Shika sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu kok!" huh sekarang aku tahu kalau perkiraanku benar. Mereka memang ingin membicarakan tentang ini, dan lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ya ampun…, kau bukan pembohong yang baik, kau tahu Naru? Kami tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Yah awalnya aku sempat merasa terkhianati sih…, aku pikir kau membenci dia sama seperti aku, tapi ternyata-." Dia mengernyit sebal, well, terlihat jelas dia memang belum menerima hubunganku dengan Sasuke

"Dan ternyata kau gay. Eh, naru? Tapi itu bukan berarti bisa membuat persahabatan kita putuskan? Aku kesal sekali karena kau tidak mempercayai ikatan persahabatan kita Naruto."

"Well, aku kaget kalian sadar tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Tapi, alasan aku menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Sasuke -selain karena tidak ingin persahabatan kita retak- tapi juga karena aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku saat itu pada Sasuke. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuat heboh sekolah, jika pada akhirnya kami putus di tengah jalan. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin dengan reaksi fans girl Sasuke"

"Hm…, jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"Hmm…, Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya Kiba."

"Oh, jadi kau akan mengumumkan hubungan kalian, begitu?"Ucapku dengan nada santai dan terkesan agak tidak peduli. Lagi pula mereka sudah tahu dan reaksi mereka tidak begitu negatif, dan lagi aku mulai merasakan perasaan pada Sasuke. Jadi aku memang sudah tidak begitu peduli apa bila ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu! iya kan Shika?"

"Ck, mendokusai."

Aku tersenyum saat melihat cengiran Kiba dan tingkah Shikamaru yang masih menampilkan gaya malasnya(?). Yah, yang terpenting aku senang karena ternyata mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal frontal seperti yang sempat aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Eh, tapi Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Minato-san? Apa kau tidak memikirkan reaksi beliau nanti?"

"Aku yakin kalau Tou-san akan mengerti, Kiba" Yah, aku yakin Tou-san akan percaya dengan pilihanku saat ini. Lagi pula imej Sasuke di mata para guru sebagai ketua OSIS dan peringkat satu paralel pasti sangat baik. Otomatis imej Sasuke di mata Tou-san juga pasti baik.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu saat aku tiba-tiba ditarik paksa dari taman dan terdampar di dalam gudang bersama kedua sahabatku. Dan saat aku kembali ke taman untuk menikmati hari yang tenang, -entah tuhan begitu membenciku atau apa- aku kembali ditarik secara paksa oleh pria berambut pantat ayam di hadapanku menuju atap sekolah yang langsung bertanya ini dan itu tentang insiden penarikanku sebelumnya, sungguh acara tarik menarik hari ini sukses membuat mood-ku hancur.

"Biar aku ulang. Kedua sahabatmu sudah mengetahui hubungan kita berdua, right?"

"Hm." Aku sudah bilang kalau mood-ku sedang hancur kan? Jadi aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak semangat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Well, sepertinya hubungan secara diam-diam sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

"Jadi sekarang status hubungan kita bukan backstreet lagi, kan?" dia menyeringai puas. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari bola matanya jika dia sangat menyukai dengan berita yang aku bawa saat ini.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau sepertinya senang sekali?"

Pertanyaanku hanya dibalas dengan kendikan bahu__oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menyeret aku secara paksa kemari dan mengganggu masa tenangku hanya untuk ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sungguh aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke bisa bertingkah laku seperti ini. Karena yang aku tahu sebelumnya dia itu amat sangat TIDAK peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Bahkan yang menyangkut dirinya pun dia sering tidak peduli! -seperti para fans girlnya yang tidak pernah dia tanggapi-

"Aku penasaran." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak peduli yang sangat kentara. Ck, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak teme-pantat-ayam satu ini.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau pergi dulu."

Aku sudah bersiap berbalik saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata.

"Tunggu."

Dan sesaat sesudah kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya aku merasakan tangannya di tengkukku untuk menarik wajahku dan mencium bibirku. Aku kaget, sungguh. Karena walaupun dia sudah sering menciumku setelah kejadian saat study tour –dan itu sudah 5 bulan yang lalu-, tapi semua ciuman itu hanya sekedar ciuman singkat dan menempelkan bibir. Tidak seperti sekarang, dia melumat bibirku perlahan yang justru membuat kedua lututku lemas.

Aku sudah hampir jatuh terduduk dan kehabisan nafas saat tiba-tiba dia menyudahi ciumannya dan menyeringai ke arahku.

"Setelah selama ini dan reaksimu masih tetap sama?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya yang dibuat sekentara mungkin. Cih, dia berniat menghinaku!

"Urusai! Aku mau pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa pun dari Sasuke aku langsung berbalik pergi menuju pintu atap. Dan entah bagaimana, tanpa menoleh pun aku yakin sekarang Sasuke sedang menyeringai puas melihat reaksiku.

Ugh…, aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku sangat panas saat ini.

Aku tidak melihat jalan dengan baik saat aku berjalan, karena yang ada di otakku adalah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari atap itu dan juga dari Sasuke yang aku yakini masih berada di sana. Sampai tiba-tiba…,

'BUGH'

Tubuhku menghantam tubuh lain yang dengan sukses membuat aku jatuh terduduk karena sepertinya orang yang aku tabrak memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dariku.

"Gomen! Gomen! aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan tadi." Ucapku buru-buru saat sudah kembali berdiri tanpa melihat siapa yang aku tabrak tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak melihat jalan dengan benar tadi, Naruto."

Aku menoleh ke atas saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing menyapa telingaku dan namaku disebut oleh orang tersebut, karena dari tadi aku menunduk, sibuk membersihkan celanaku yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Lagi pula kau yang jatuh kan? Jadi aku rasa aku juga harus minta maaf." tambahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Neji."

Yah, ternyata orang yang aku tabrak adalah Neji. Orang yang dulu aku sukai, dan sekarang? Entahlah aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Tapi tetap saja, jadi izinkan aku mentraktirmu makan di luar sebagai permintaan maafku, Sekalian ucapan selamat karena mendapat peringkat tiga paralel, Bagaimana? Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya Naruto."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang dengan Sasuke karena sepertinya Sasuke akan makan bersama keluarganya. Jadi, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Neji.

"Hm…, baiklah. Anggap saja ini ucapan selamatku karena kau mendapat peringkat empat paralel."

"Well, aku setuju. Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Hanya berdua? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Biar bagaimana pun Gaara adalah kekasih Neji, masa dia tidak ikut sih?

"Gaara ada acara makan bersama keluarganya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin ikut. Kau sendiri? Tidak ada yang ingin kau ajak?"

"Hahaha…, ada sih, tapi dia juga sama seperti Gaara. Jadi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengajak dia, lagi pula di sini kau yang mentraktir aku kan?"

"Well, kau ajak juga aku tidak masalah kok! Jadi siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Walaupun dia mengatakan seperti itu, tapi aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjal di matanya saat dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak masalah, seperti..., rasa tidak rela? Sudahlah, aku rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

"Dia bukan gadis, kau akan tahu nanti. Dan ini akan jadi kejutan besar."

"Jadi kau sama seperti aku? Aku tidak tahu jika kau seperti aku!"

"Tapi, itulah kenyataannya! Jadi, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri di koridor ini?"

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan bukan karena ada maksud apa-apa hanya saja aku rasa mengobrol di tengah koridor bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku bisa melihat Neji tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Ayo pergi kalau begitu!"

Dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang kami ucapkan dalam perjalanan ke restoran. Dan entah kenapa aura yang menguar dari arah Neji tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya. Biasanya aura yang dia keluarkan selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman karena kedewasaan yang dia miliki. Tapi, saat ini aura-nya seperti mengatakan jika dia sedang gelisah. Entahlah, aku rasa ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Hyuuga Neji POV

Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengajak Naruto makan bersama karena memiliki suatu tujuan, tapi aku tidak yakin akan tetap melakukannya atau tidak. Karena tujuan aku adalah menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto, sementara aku dan Naruto –yang baru aku ketahui beberapa saat yang lalu- sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi entahlah, sepertinya aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku. Ya, aku memang menyu-mencintai Naruto. Aku menyadari perasaan ini saat aku sudah memiliki Gaara, tapi bukan berarti aku melakukan hubungan tanpa perasaan pada Gaara. Karena, entah bagaimana aku memiliki perasaan yang sama pada dua orang pria sekaligus.

"Ehm, Naru aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku bisa melihat Naruto yang tersentak kaget, hah…, sepertinya dia melakukan kebiasaan dia yang akhir-akhir ini muncul, melamun.

"Eh, kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Aku tahu ini tidak pantas mengingat kita sama-sama sudah memiliki sepasang kekasih,"

Aku bisa melihat dia menegang, sepertinya dia sudah dapat membaca apa yang akan aku katakan. Dan aku rasa dia agak sedikit gugup atau apa, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan komentar atau pertanyaan apa pun, dan lebih memilih mengambil minum dengan tangan yang agak gemetar. Merasa Naruto tidak akan mengatakan apa pun, aku pun melanjutkan maksudku.

"Aku…,"

Ayolah, Neji kau sudah lama memikirkan ini, kau pasti bisa!

"Aku mencintaimu."

'Uhuk, uhuk'

"APA? Ayo lah Neji, jangan bercanda seperti itu, tidak lucu sama sekali!" Huh, aku tahu kalau dia tahu aku serius, hanya saja dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau berusaha menyangkal? Entahlah, yang terpenting aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget, tapi aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini. Aku juga sudah tahu kau memiliki kekasih, yah…, aku tahu kau pasti tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti aku, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan-"

"Tidak, aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"-lagi, APA?"

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Lalu kekasihmu?"

Sungguh aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih meendominasi otak-ku saat ini..., kaget, senang, atau bingung? Atau justru ketiga-tiganya sama banyaknya?

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak yakin dengan perasaanku saat ini padanya. Awalnya aku menerima pernyataannya pun karena aku ingin melupakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sekarang…, entahlah."

Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam, aku terlalu kaget untuk dapat langsung memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Setidaknya aku butuh waktu untuk menarik nafas.

"Jadi kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Aku bisa melihat Naruto mengangguk walaupun tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak tertuju ke arahku. Dan seketika perasaan bahagia memenuhi isi hatiku.

"Jadi artinya perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Aku bisa melihat dia mengangguk sekali lagi, dan selanjutnya dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi hubungan kita sekarang ini apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi kekasih lewat jalan belakang?"

"Maksudmu aku selingkuh dari kekasihku dan kau selingkuh dari Gaara secara diam-diam?"

"Yah, sampai kau yakin dengan perasaan yang kau miliki sekarang, hubungan kita akan tetap seperti itu."

"Jadi kelanjutan hubungan kita bergantung pada kemantapan perasaanku?"

"ya, begitulah."

Aku bisa melihat dia berpikir sejenak, yah, aku yakin dan percaya apa pun keputusan yang akan dia pilih itu adalah yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Dan yang terpenting bagiku adalah Naruto memiliki segala hal yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Dan aku akan menerima apa pun keputusan Naruto demi dapat mewujudkan hal itu.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Sungguh saat ini aku sangat bingung. Pada awalnya karena Neji sudah memiliki Gaara jadi aku menerima Sasuke yang aku kira bisa –dan ini mulai terbukti- merubah perasaanku pada Neji. Tapi sekarang? Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke dan Neji sudah memiliki Gaara.

Yah, kalau boleh jujur. Aku memang –mungkin- masih memiliki perasaan pada Neji seperti sebelumnya, tapi perasaanku pada Sasuke sekarang sungguh masih membingungkan.

Dan entah setan mana yang telah menghasutku mulutku, membuat aku langsung angkat bicara. Bahkan sebelum aku selesai berpikir.

"Baiklah aku menyetujuinya!"

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kebahagiaan di wajah Neji. Yah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya biarkan semua mengalir seperti air. Semoga saja hidupku tidak akan menjadi lebih rumit dari ini.

Aku masih belum membuka hubunganku dengan Sasuke secara umum –walaupun Shika dan Kiba sudah mengetahuinya- dan sekarang aku memiliki selingkuhan seorang pria yang juga memiliki kekasih seperti aku? Huh sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yag harus aku lakukan saat ini.

Sepasang lengan yang merengkuh tubuhku menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Dan selanjutnya aku baru sadar jika Neji sudah memutari meja tempat kami makan dan sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingku dan memeluk-ku. Huh, sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sampai aku tidak sadar Neji sudah menarik aku berdiri dan memeluk-ku.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**Aku tahu chap ini pendek! Maaf banget buat semua readers karena chap ini pendek. Aku baru selesai UTS jadi gak bisa ngetik banyak!**

**Balesan review yang login sama gak aku gabung jadi satu ya!**

**Yashina Uzumaki: makasih atas pujiannya yas, iya waktu aku baca review yas aku senyum-senyum sendiri…, review apa aja boleh kok! Walaupun Cuma minta update doang juga gak pa-pa…, seenggaknya ada jejak lah!**

**Rose: udah tahu bocornya kan? Kalau kencan mah nanti-nati aja ya! Belum waktunya #ngomong aja males# hahaha! Kalau aku lagi ada mood mungkin aku ketik, soalnya chara aslinya gak pernah cerita gimana kalau mereka kencan. Jadi aku bingung deh mau ngetik apa! Makasih atas membaca dan review**

**Ukissmeinfinite: makasih atas reviewnya! Saya gak nyangka kalau fic saya ada yang suka! Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan review**

**Sasunaru lover selamanya: iya! Hidup sasunaru! Terima kasih sudam membaca dan review**

**Apdian laruku: makasih atas membaca dan reiewnya dian! Saya tahu kok dian buat fic di screenplays kan? Kalau gak salah kyumin, tapi maaf aku gak baca, soalnya aku gak suka pair itu. Jadi dari pada maksain baca aku milih gak baca, sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih!**

**Zhie namikaze: jujur makasih udah nurut baca dan riview ya zi! Dan karena aku gak tahu mau ngetik apa lagi, makasih!**

**Imperiele nazwa-chan: ya…, bisa di bilang kakashi emang gak mau ngasih tahu ke minato karena itu…, tapi aku gak yakin juga!#plak. Soalnya aku gak ngerti jalan pikiran kakashi!#plak**

**Ryuusuke uzumaki uchiha: hahaha makasih udah read and review tapi maaf saya gak bisa ngabulin permintaan anda! Maaf sekali lagi saya habis sibuk sama uts sih! Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih!**

**au mau ngasih satu pengumuman..., aku gak janji kalau fic ini bisa update lebih cepet dari pada sebelumnya, malah mungkin bakal lebih lama..., sekali lagi maaf! tapi saya usahain fic ini bakal aku update secepat yang aku bisa dan insya allah bakal aku tamatin...,  
><strong>

**dan sekali lagi Makasih buat semua yang udah review, aku mau nanya ke semua readers pleaaasssseee banget di jawab ya!**

**Sebenernya, kalian waktu baca ff ini, tuh yang kalian rasain naruto itu cewe, atau cowo, atau cowo yang ke cewe-cewean?**

**Saya mohon tolong di jawab lewat pm atau review…., saya penasaran banget nih! Dan akhir kata review akan sangat berarti buat aku dan kelanjutan fic ini!**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic ini bukan milikku karena ini adalah kisah NYATA sahabat saya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru, yang lain nyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru**_**, **__**OOC tingkat akut**__**,**_** ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, kalimat yang rancu gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 17 tahun #dia kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul: 18 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 21 tahun**

**Kenyataan: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

.

_Yah, kalau boleh jujur. Aku memang –mungkin- masih memiliki perasaan pada Neji seperti sebelumnya, tapi perasaanku pada Sasuke sekarang sungguh masih membingungkan._

_Dan entah setan mana yang telah menghasutku mulutku telah angkat bicara bahkan sebelum aku selesai berpikir._

"_Baiklah aku menyetujuinya!"_

_._

_._

_._

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Saat ini suasana ruang tamu sangat tegang, aku duduk di salah satu kursi bersama Kaa-san, sedangkan Tou-san sendiri duduk di kursi tunggal. Tepat di hadapan kursi yang aku gunakan, ada Sasuke -yang bisa dibilang datang dengan penampilan menawan- yang terlihat duduk dengan santai. Tapi, jika seseorang melihat dengan seksama pada matanya terdapat kegugupan yang tersembunyi.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang menyebabkan adanya suasana seperti ini? Maka jawabannya adalah kedatangan Sasuke yang mengajak aku berkencan di akhir pekan. Sebenarnya aku sudah memperingatkan kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih belum tahu apa-apa, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan inilah hasilnya.

"Apa kau serius tentang perasaanmu pada Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Sangat serius, Minato-sensei"

"Bagaimana keluargamu? Kau yakin mereka tidak keberatan?"

Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Tou-san, walaupun hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukan hal yang tabu di dunia, tapi Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cukup tua, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka masih memandang hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu.

"Mereka sudah lama tahu tentang perasaanku pada Naruto, dan mereka tidak keberatan."

Aku melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya sudah tahu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu? Dan dari semua pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam pikiranku, ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat menggangguku, sejak kapan dia seserius ini tentang hubungannya denganku?

"Ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhir jika jawabanmu mampu membuatku puas. Apa kau yakin kalau kau serius dengan hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini hanya dijadikan mainan!"

Ucapan Tou-san sangat tegas saat ini tapi…,

"Aku sangat serius, jika aku tidak serius, aku tidak akan ada di sini, dan sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam otakku untuk bermain-main dengan segala hal yang menyangkut perasaanku apa lagi menyangkut perasaan Naruto."

Harus aku akui kalau ucapan Sasuke lebih tegas dari ucapan Tou-san. Aku bisa melihat binar kepuasan di mata Tou-san, tapi bukan berarti ini sudah selesai, karena nyatanya Tou-san masih menatap tajam tepat ke mata Sasuke. Aku tahu apa yang sedang Tou-san lakukan. Mencari kepastian, Tou-san pasti ingin memastikan kalau ucapan Sasuke tadi bukan hanya bualan.

"Baiklah aku percaya pada ucapanmu, jangan sampai kau mensia-siakan kepercayaan ini. Karena, aku tidak yakin akan memberimu kesempatan kedua."

"Terima kasih, sensei!"

Akhirnya…, setelah setengah jam terkurung dalam suasana yang tegang, aku dapat menarik napas dengan tenang lagi.

"Jadi aku bisa pergi sekarang kan, Tou-san?"

Tou-san menatapku dan tersenyum saat mendengar ucapanku, well, sepertinya aku mendapat sinyal yang cukup baik. Tou-san mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Aku cemberut, karena perlakuan Tou-san, ayo lah, saat ini aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Yak! Tou-san, aku sudah besar. Jadi tenang saja, aku akan pulang cepat." Ucapku sambil menepis pelan tangan Tou-san yang masih bertengger di kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa merenggut kesal saat melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san -yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat interaksi Tou-san dan Sasuke- malah menertawakan aku dan kekesalanku semakin besar ketika menyadari jika Sasuke justru terkekeh pelan melihat interaksiku dengan Tou-san.

"Hah, kalian menyebalkan! Aku pergi saja!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Tou-san, Kaa-san atau Sasuke, aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi inilah aku saat aku berada di dalam lingkungan keluargaku. Aku terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san sambil menenangkan debaran jantungku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak terkendali.

'_Saat tertawa, dia sangat tampan…,'_

Aku menggeleng pelan saat pikiran aneh merasuki otakku, entah kenapa sejak aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, aku semakin sulit mengendalikan detak jantungku dan akhir-akhir ini hal itu terjadi semakin parah.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku tersenyum lembut saat melihat Naruto pergi dengan wajah yang merah membara, entah marah atau malu. Hanya Naruto, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat aku seperti ini, aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga tahu kalau perasaanku pada Naruto bukan main-main, tapi ini adalah perasaan yang sesungguhnya, perasaan yang tulus keluar dari hatiku.

"Sasuke, masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Saat mendengar suara Minato-sensei aku segera mengurungkan niatku untuk bangun dan menyusul Naruto. Aku menatap serius ke arah Minato-sensei. Dari sikap Minato-sensei saat ini aku tahu kalau ini adalah suatu hal yang penting.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau serius dengan semua ini?"

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, aku sudah tahu jawaban yang harus aku katakan.

"Aku sangat serius sensei, aku adalah orang yang memulai semuanya dan itu semua murni pilihanku sendiri. Dan aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku saat ini dan sejak awal juga aku sudah bertekad aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan hubunganku dengan Naruto."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi ingat, sekali saja kau mengecewakan aku, jangan pernah berharap kalau semua akan bisa kembali seperti saat ini lagi."

"Ha'i sensei."

"Ya sudah, susullah Naruto, aku rasa sekarang dia sedang mengomel."

Aku tersenyum dan langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dan Sasuke…,"

Tepat satu langkah sebelum aku keluar dari pintu masuk rumah Naruto, aku kembali menengok ke belakang saat mendengar Minato-sensei memanggilku lagi.

"Kau bisa memanggilku jii-san jika kita sedang di luar lingkungan sekolah."

"Tentu, Minato jii-san."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku merenggut saat melihat Sasuke akhirnya keluar juga dari rumah, kalau saja tadi Sasuke tidak segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya, aku pasti sudah membatalkan rencana jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke. Huh, aku yakin kalau tadi Tou-san pasti mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke sampai Sasuke menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar di dalam sana sementara aku sudah menunggu.

Aku menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang dengan ringannya masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku yang sudah menunggunya sangat lama.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Aku menghela napas pelan, enggan membalas ucapannya, aku lebih memilih mengendalikan ekspresiku agar menjadi lebih biasa.

Awalnya aku ingin tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya rasa penasaranku sudah sangat besar, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menuruti rasa penasaranku untuk menanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau dan Tou-san bicarakan tadi?" Aku terus menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Katakan apa itu!" Well, aku sudah penasaran dan aku harus mengetahui semuanya. Kali ini Sasuke menoleh sesaat ke arahku, dan dia menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Dia memberiku sedikit peringatan." Aku mengangguk pelan mendengar jawabannya, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas untuk orang lain, tapi itu sudah cukup jelas untukku.

"Kau beruntung Kyuu-nii sedang tidak di rumah." Gumamku pelan.

Sasuke tertawa pela ketika mendengar gumamanku yang tidak pelan itu.

"Kau benar-"

Yah, memang kalau Kyuu-nii pasti tidak akan langsung percaya begitu saja pada Sasuke,

"Tapi, aku tahu walaupun tadi ada Kyuubi, aku pasti tetap bisa meyakinkan dia."

Aku mencibir pelan mendengar jawabannya, yah, aku juga tahu kalau -Walaupun ada Kyuu-nii- semua akan tetap berakhir sama. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke katakan atau lakukan, tapi aku tahu dia bisa meyakinkan Kyuu-nii.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Aku memang tidak tahu dia akan mengajakku ke mana, jangankan tempat tujuan kencan ini –yang bisa dibilang kencan pertamaku dengan Sasuke-, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau hari ini dia akan datang ke rumahku dan dengan gamblangnya berkata pada Tou-san kalau dia ingin mengajak aku kencan.

"Kau punya ide?"

"Aku tidak punya ide, bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku kencan tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa tujuan seperti ini?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arahku. Beruntunglah dia karena di sekitarku tidak ada benda yang bisa aku lempar ke mukanya, sungguh senyuman dia membuat aku sangat kesal!

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami pergi ke taman bermain, yah, ini tidak buruk, mengingat taman hiburan adalah salah satu tempat yang aku suka di dunia. Sasuke berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganku. Yah, aku sendiri sih tidak keberatan. Entah kenapa, genggaman tangan Sasuke terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Kami mencoba banyak permainan bersama. Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap dia takut bermain roller coster…, entah aku harus kecewa atau malu jika ingat permainan tadi.

Saat itu aku sangat senang bermain roller coser dan teriak sepuasnya tanpa memedulikan sekitarku, dan saat kereta melambat, jantungku hampir saja keluar dari tubuhku saat aku menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menemukan jika dia sedang menatapku dalam dengan senyuman terpoles indah di wajahnya.

Dan itu berakhir dengan aku yang buru-buru keluar dari roller coster begitu saja dan meninggalkan dia dengan alasan ingin membeli minum.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka di sinilah aku sekarang, menunggu Sasuke dengan menahan kesal di salah satu stand minuman yang pertama kali aku temukan sendirian. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, SENDIRIAN. Entah ke mana perginya ketua OSIS sombong itu. Aku pikir dia akan langsung menyusulku, huh awas saja jika dia ternyata tergoda oleh puluhan gadis centil yang entah kenapa selalu ada di sekitarnya itu.

Aku terus mengetuk-ngetukan jariku di meja tempat aku duduk sambil menahan bosan dan kesal.

'Huh kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku pulang saja.'

Aku baru saja berdiri saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku da sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipisku dan di detik selanjutnya aku sudah melihat wajah menyebalkan ikan cucut -yang sudah membuatku menunggu untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini- di hadapanku.

Dan sebelum aku bisa membuka suara dan mengutarakan kekesalanku, sekali lagi aku merasa jantungku hampir copot saat melihat Neji sedang menatap tajam ke arahku, dan tepat di sampingnya, aku bisa melihat Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Neji.

Sungguh tatapan mata itu membuatku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sebelumnya, aku sedang pergi kencan dengan Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang dan kembali dengan membawa Neji dan Gaara bersamanya.

Dan sekarang, aku berakhir dengan duduk berdua dengan Neji di café sedangkan Gaara pergi untuk membeli makanan atas permintaan Neji karena café tempat aku membeli minuman ini memang tidak menyediakan makanan –tapi aku curiga Neji memiliki maksud lain, dan belum lagi Sasuke yang baru saja pergi ke toilet sesaat sebelum dia meminta Gaara untuk membelikan.

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan jika kencan pertamaku akan seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan situasi yang aku inginkan. Di mana kekasihku pergi ke toilet dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun di bawah tatapan penuh intimidasi dari kekasih orang lain yang juga berstatus sebagai selingkuhanku.

Ck, menyebalkan. Dan membingungkan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memberi glare padaku, Neji?" Aku semakin merasa jengah saat menyadari Neji sama sekali tidak menghilangkan glarenya padaku.

"Terserah kau, aku mau ke toilet."

Sebelum aku bisa melangkah lebih jauh dan kabur dari hadapan Neji, aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menahan lenganku dan aku hanya bisa mendecak saat menyadari itu adalah tangan Neji. Siapa lagi?

"Diam di sini!" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku karena kesal saat mendengar ucapannya yang penuh dengan nada perintah. Dia pikir aku akan takut?

"Jangan kekanakan, Neji. Kenapa kau semarah ini? Aku bahkan tidak marah melihat kemesraanmu dengan Gaara!" Aku semakin kesal saat Neji sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah bertingkah seakan dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Dengan rasa kesal aku menghentakkan tanganku dan berniat pergi dari hadapannya saat itu juga. Entah kenapa saat ini aku menjadi sangat kesal dan benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Neji. Tapi, sekali lagi aku di buat kaget saat merasakan Neji menarik tanganku dan menyeret aku keluar dari café itu begitu saja.

Neji membawaku ke samping café yang memang tidak mungkin di lalui oleh orang, sepertinya tempat ini dijadikan jalan masuk yang digunakan oleh pekerja yang langsung menuju dapur café. Setelah yakin kalau Neji tidak akan menarik aku lagi, aku menghentakkan tanganku. Aku sudah siap berteriak padanya. Tapi, hanya dalam satu detik, Neji membuat aku membatalkan niatku.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Neji memeluk aku sepuasnya, karena dari pelukannya aku tahu kalau Neji sedang dalam keadaan kalut sekarang. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti apa yang Neji rasakan, karena aku sadar juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia.

"Bisakah kau jangan terlalu mesra dengan Sasuke? Setidaknya saat kau tahu jika aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak Sasuke." Aku bisa mendengar Neji menarik napas dan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku.

Wajah Neji sangat berantakan, dan aku membencinya. Aku lebih suka Neji yang berkharisma seperti biasanya, bukan Neji yang seperti ini.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang, aku takut Gaara atau Sasuke kembali dan tidak menemukan kita di tempatnya." Ucapku tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

Dan aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang sudah kejam padanya di saat dia kacau. Tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan, aku tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka curiga. Neji hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku di belakangnya dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Neji yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat rapuh.

Tepat saat aku dan Neji baru saja duduk di tempat semula kami, Sasuke kembali dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga dia tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang ada diantara aku dan Neji. Hanya beberapa saat setelah Sasuke kembali, Gaara datang dengan sekantong makanan di tangannya.

Dan siang itu aku menghabiskan makananku tanpa bisa menatap mata Neji maupun Sasuke. Dan terus berdo'a agar keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Sepertinya hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: kalau semua orang dah lupa sama ff ini, itui gak aneh. Soalnya saya sendiri dah lupa sama ff ini. Ff ini awalnya mau aku discontinued, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, dan kenyataan aku bisa men-tamat-kan ff ini beberapa chap lagi, jadi bakal aku tamatin, walaupun aku terpaksa milih jalan pintas dengan buat ff ini jadi remake dari ff di fandom lain._

_Biar gak ada yang salah sangka, ff yang aku remake itu ff aku sendiri, jadi bukan plagiat, ya? Emang sih gak bisa dibilang remake lebih tepat kalau disebut copas. Tapi aku lebih milih copas ff sendiri dari pada discontinued._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic ini bukan milikku karena ini adalah kisah NYATA sahabat saya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru, yang lain nyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru**_**, **__**OOC tingkat akut**__**,**_** ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, kalimat yang rancu gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 17 tahun #dia kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul: 18 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 21 tahun**

**Kenyataan: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Saat ini aku sedang ada di sebuah taman di pinggir kota, bukan taman yang terkenal memang, tapi cukup tenang. Saat ini aku tidak sedang bersama Sasuke, tapi bersama Neji. Bahkan orang yang memberi tahu aku tentang keberadaan taman ini adalah dia.

Sebenarnya jarak taman ini dari sekolah tidak begitu jauh, hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki, tapi memang untuk menuju ke taman ini kita tidak bisa menggunakan mobil bahkan motor pun harus hati-hati, aku sendiri tidak menyangka ada taman seindah ini diantara perumahan kecil yang hampir mendekati kata kumuh ini.

Ada satu hal yang membuat aku merasa istimewa di saat Neji membawa-ku pertama kali ke taman ini. Dan itu adalah kenyataan bahwa, aku orang pertama yang dia ajak kemari.

Gaara? Neji mengatakan dia pernah berusaha membawa Gaara kemari tapi begitu melihat kawasan perumahan sebelum taman ini Gaara mengeluh dan mengajak Neji untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Aku tahu ini kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku senang karena saat itu Gaara menolak sehingga aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui tempat ini dari Neji.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya ke mana Neji saat ini atau bagaimana bisa aku kemari bersama Neji dan sekarang dia tidak ada di samping-ku? Jawabannya, dia sedang membelikan aku ice-cream, hari ini sangat panas, jadi dia menawarkan untuk membelikan aku ice cream.

Saat aku melihat ke seberang jalan, senyumku langsung merekah begitu saja, ah, sepertinya Neji sudah mendapatkan ice-creamnya…,

Dengan gaya kekanakkan dan terburu-buru -yang sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu jika dia seperti ini, tapi aku menyukainya- dia berlari kecil menghampiri-ku sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Ini ice-creamnya, rasa jeruk, benar, kan?"

"Hm~ dari mana kau tahu? Tapi terima kasih!" Ucapku sambil mengambil ice-cream yang dia sodorkan ke arahku.

"Hahaha, masa aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai oleh orang yang aku cintai?"

'Blush'

Seketika itu juga wajah-ku memerah saat mendengar ucapannya. Huh, lagi-lagi dia membuat aku blushing ria…, selalu saja seperti ini, dia bisa dengan mudah membuat aku blushing, di mana pun, dan kapan pun. Aku bisa merasakan kecupan ringan dari Neji mendarat di pipiku saat aku sedang menunduk sehingga aku langsung mendongak dan memegang pipiku secara reflex. Dan tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, wajahku pasti sekarang sudah semakin merah.

"Kau tahu? Kau amat sangat manis jika seperti ini." Aku cemberut mendengar ucapannya. Sekali-kali rasanya aku ingin menggoda dia.

"Jadi aku hanya manis saat sedang blushing dan tidak di saat lainnya?" ucapku sambil semakin mem-pout kan bibirku. Tapi, aku menjadi benar-benar kesal saat dia justru tertawa atas reaksiku.

"Kau selalu manis, chagi. Bahkan saat ini pun kau sangat manis, kau selalu manis di saat apa pun."

'Siiiaaaall!' aku termakan jebakanku sendiri, niatku yang semula ingin mengerjai Neji justru berakhir dengan aku yang menundukkan kepalaku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah buah apel.

Aku masih menundukkan wajahku saat merasakan getaran yang cukup panjang dari hp-ku. Aku langsung menatap Neji yang masih tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ugh, jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu kapan aku bisa menghilangkan rona wajah ini?

"Ada telpone." Ucapku pelan saat merasakan getaran kecil dari hp-ku, ayo lah…, aku masih merasa sangat malu pada Neji.

"Angkat kalau begitu, apa aku sudah menjadi suamimu? Sampai kau harus meminta izin padaku, hm?"

Ugh, dia justru mengatakan hal yang membuat aku lebih malu lagi. Tapi jika dipikir ulang ini memang salahku sendiri, untuk apa aku harus izin pada dia untuk mengangkat telepone?

Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponsel-ku dan aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menelponeku.

"Sasuke." Ucapku takut-takut, tapi aku langsung tenang saat merasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku, dan aku menjadi lebih tenang saat melihat Neji masih tersenyum ke arahku, walaupun entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dari senyumnya.

"Angkat saja." Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi moshi…,"

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?"_

"Maaf, hp-ku masih di silent."

"_Kebiasaan, ya sudahlah. Aku ingin jalan denganmu."_

"Sekarang?" Ucapku cukup kencang, yang benar saja! Semendadak ini?

"_Tentu, kenapa? Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."_

"Tapi-"

"_Aku bilang aku tidak menerima penolakkan, aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya!"_

"Baiklah." Ucapku pasrah, Sasuke memang pemaksa.

Dan selanjutnya dia sudah memutuskan telepon antara kami. Aku menatap Neji penuh penyesalan, sungguh aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, dan siapa yang sebenarnya lebih aku cintai.

Perasan menyesal semakin memenuhi hatiku saat aku melihat Neji yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenduannya dengan baik dan aku tahu, senyum sudah menghilang dari wajahnya karena aku memang selalu me-loudspeaker ponselku saat Sasuke meneleponku. Itu semua permintaan Sasuke, dan aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Neji.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Neji saat ini.

"Maaf." Ucapku dengan lirih.

Neji tidak membalas apa pun, dia malah menarik aku ke dalam pelukannya membuat ice-cream yang sedang aku pegang terjatuh begitu saja, dan aku tidak menolak pelukan itu. Aku tahu Neji membutuhkan ini. Semuanya memang salah aku, andai aku bisa yakin pada perasaanku, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu berbohong pada Sasuke, dan aku tidak perlu menyakiti Neji.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolak dia? Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini?" Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dari mataku saat mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi." Aku mulai memberontak dari pelukan Neji, aku tahu semakin lama aku di sini, itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti Neji sendiri.

"Sebentar saja, di sinilah sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku lebih egois untuk saat ini. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat egois dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu sementara kau memiliki Sasuke dan aku memiliki Gaara. Tapi, aku ingin menjadi lebih egois untuk saat ini, setelah ini kau bisa pergi pada Sasuke-mu."

Aku tidak bisa, sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Neji saat ini. Tidak bisa saat aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat memelukku. Secara perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dan mulai membalas pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh Neji mulai berkurang saat aku mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak dulu kau seperti bintang bagiku. Kau sangat berkilauan dan menarik perhatianku, membuatku ingin menangkapmu dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi layaknya bintang, kau berada jauh di atasku dan tidak bisa aku raih. Jadi, saat ini, saat akhirnya aku bisa berada sedekat ini denganmu, biarkanlah aku bermimpi aku dapat meraihmu."

Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Neji tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun selain menggumamkan kata maaf dan membiarkan dia memelukku untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Hyuga Neji POV

Aku bisa merasakan diriku mulai sedikit tenang saat Naruto membalas pelukanku. Silahkan katakan aku orang paling egois di dunia, tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak akan melepas Naruto dari tanganku sampai Naruto memutuskannya sendiri, tidak peduli walaupun sebenarnya Naruto sudah memiliki Sasuke dan aku sudah memiliki Gaara.

Karena pada kenyataannya aku memang lebih menyukai Naruto daripada Gaara, lalu bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Naruto tetap memilih Sasuke? Aku rasa, mau tidak mau aku harus mencoba lebih mencintai Gaara, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin berusaha menahan Naruto tetap berada di sampingku

Secara perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan antara aku dan Naruto. Aku menatap dalam matanya, dan menangkupkan tanganku di samping wajahnya. Aku tahu tindakan aku sangat gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Secara perlahan aku mendekatkan jarak diantara kami berdua dan beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Naruto.

Aku bisa merasakan Naruto kaget dan badannya menjadi kaku saat itu juga, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. Dari reaksinya saat ini aku bisa menyimpulkan jika dia sudah pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan jujur, kenyataan ini membuat amarah muncul di dalam diriku walaupun aku tahu aku tidak berhak.

Awalnya aku hanya berniat mengecup bibirnya lama, tapi kecupan itu berubah saat aku tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk tidak melumat bibirnya. Dan sungguh rasa bibirya sangat manis dan membuatku kecanduan, rasanya sangat unik dan aku sangat menyukainya, membuat aku ingin menciumnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Engh~"

Aku langsung tersadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan saat mendengar suara Naruto dan merasakan pukulan kecil Naruto di punggungku. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan ciuman diantara kami dan mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air liur.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil masih meletakkan ibu jariku di atas bibirnya dan sebelah tangan lainnnya di rahangnya.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya hingga sekarang ibu jariku sudah tidak berada di bibirnya lagi, dan hanya sebelah tanganku yang masih bertengger di rahangnya.

"Hm."

Dan dengan itu aku menurunkan kedua tanganku. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto sudah menjauh dari hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa menyisir helai rambutku ke belakang sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari hadapanku.

Katakan aku gila. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku hanya bisa menahan kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal, aku sudah menunggu Naruto di sini selama satu jam lebih! Dan dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya!

Aku sudah akan kembali menelepon Naruto saat aku melihat dia baru saja memasuki café di mana kami biasa bertemu.

Aku mengernyit saat melihat Naruto lebih jelas, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya…, tapi apa? Apa Cuma perasaanku saja ya? Dia masih manis dan imut seperti biasa.

Hm, sepertinya memang hanya perasaanku saja, dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Dan mendengar kata terlambat dari mulutnya, rasa kesalku kembali memenuhi diriku. Aku lebih memilih tidak menjawab permintaan maaf dan kembali meminum minuman yang sudah aku pesan sejak satu jam yang lalu, hanya minuman, karena aku menunggu dia datang untuk memesan makanan.

Aku melihat dia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku tanpa perlu aku perintahkan. Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak suara kami memesan makanan sendiri, rasanya memang sangat caggung dan menyebalkan, tapi aku masih belum mau buka suara dan sepertinya hal itu juga terjadi pada Naruto.

Butuh beberapa saat penuh keheningan sampai makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya datang. Aku mengambil sup yang aku pesan dan menambahkan beberapa sendok bumbu yang tersedia di atas meja sambil menahan kesal karena Naruto datang terlambat dan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang keterlambatannya.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal aku memakan makananku. Aku mengernyit bingung saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan rasanya…, kenapa rasanya seperti…, er…, pedas? Aku langsung melirik sup yang aku pesan dan membelalakkan mataku selebar-lebarnya begitu melihat sup-ku berwarna merah menyala.

Aku mencoba menahan rasa pedasnya, ini agak susah jika mengingat aku sangat tidak suka pedas. Awalnya aku masih bisa menahan, tapi saat ini tidak. Entah bagaimana rasa pedasnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat walaupun aku tidak menyentuh supku lagi!

"Aaaargggghh~ sialan ini pedas sekali!" Ucapku sambil buru-buru menegak jus yang ada di hadapanku. Masa bodo dengan image, aku sudah sangat kepedasan!

Aku melihat Naruto sepertinya kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Tapi dia terlihat langsung mengerti saat aku menunjuk mangkok sup-ku yang masih berisikan sup berwarna merah menyala.

"Ya ampuun! Kau tidak menyukai pedas, dan sekarang kau menambahkan cabe sebanyak ini pada sup-mu? Pantas saja kau seperti cacing kepanasan sekarang."

"Tidak bisakah kau membantu aku? Aku kepedasan sekarang." Ucapku masih sambil mengipas-ngipas mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Nih, lebih baik kau minum saja jusku." Naruto menyodorkan gelas jusnya padaku, tapi sepertinya aku menemukan ide yang lebih baik.

Aku menarik Naruto pergi sambil membawa jus Naruto di tanganku menuju pintu toilet dan mengunci pintu itu. Aku menegak sedikit isi jus itu, tapi tidak langsung meminumnya, melainkan menanhannya di dalam mulutku. Setelah itu aku membiarkan gelas jus milik Naruto terjatuh di lantai dan menarik tengkuk Naruto cepat sebelum dia sempat bertanya apa pun.

Ya, aku menciumnya. Dengan ini aku bisa merasakan rasa pedas mulai menghilang dari mulutku dan digantikan dengan rasa khas yang selalu dimiliki oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kebakaran di dalam mulutku yang berawal sangat memalukan tapi berakhir menyenangkan, kami akhirnya berkeliling kota tapa berniat membeli apa pun. Lepas dari kenyataan aku bisa mencium dia, tapi setelah kejadian itu rasa canggung antara aku dan Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Dan tapa ada permintaan maaf atau pun penjelasan kami tahu kalau semua masalah sudah selesai.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, saat ini kami masih berkeliling melihat-lihat berbagai barang yang di pajang di beberapa etalase toko. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang, aku yakin kalau aku membuat dia pergi sampai malam hari, aku pasti akan habis di tangan Kyuubi.

"Naru, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Aku mengernyit saat Naruto tidak membalas ucapanku, aku memutuskan menengok ke arah dia, dan menemukan jika dia tidak ada di sampingku, tapi di belakangku dan sedang memperhatikan sebuah etalase toko. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan menemukan jika dia sedang memperhatikan sebuah kalung. Indah memang, liontin dari kalung itu berbentuk seperti lukisan bunga mawar merah dan terbuat dari emas putih.

"Kau suka kalung itu? Kenapa tidak beli?" Ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya uang, kau pikir aku orang kaya apa?" Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuannya. Dia selalu imut ketika sedang melakukan apa pun.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, matahari sudah mulai terbenam." Ucapku sambil meraih tangannya dan menarik dia agar kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan etalase toko itu.

"Eh, sudah sore? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat, aku tidak ingin Kyuu-nii khawatir." Aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya kami berjalan dalam sunyi menuju tempat aku memarkirkan motorku.

"Naiklah, dan jangan lupa pegangan tangan."

"Iya, iya…,"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Rumahku sudah dekat, tapi aku langsung mengernyit bingung saat Sasuke tidak mengambil jalan ke rumahku tapi justru berbelok ke arah kanan. Jalan ini…, aku lebih memilih terdiam dan tidak banyak bertanya, hari memang sudah menjelang malam, tapi aku tidak peduli, toh yang perlu menghadapi Kyuu-nii nantinya bukan aku.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang relatif singkat, kami sudah sampai, dan seperti yang aku perkirakan dia membawa aku ke taman kota. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejadian di taman?

Aku langsung turun dari motornya begitu dia selesai mem-parkirkan motornya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi, dan aku sendiri langsung mengikuti dia, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di taman tersebut kemudian dia menepuk pelan sisi lain dari kursi itu, dan tidak menunggu lagi, aku langsung duduk di samping dia. Selama beberapa waktu hanya keheningan menjadi teman kami sebelum akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Aku melihat ke wajahnya dan menemukan jika dia sedang menatap ke arahku. Sejak awal kami sampai di taman ini aku memang tidak menatap dia, dan tatapan matanya membuat aku tertegun.

Tatapan matanya, entah kenapa membuat sebuah bagian di hatiku terasa seperti ada yang meremasnya kencang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, tapi aku tidak suka dengan tatapan matanya saat ini. Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, tanganku terjulur dan mengusap pelan sisi wajahnya, -berusaha menghilangkan tatapan itu-.

"Dan hal itu adalah?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran, karena tidak biasanya dia menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan-"

Tepat saat itu juga usapan tanganku di wajahnya berhenti, apa dia sudah tahu? Ketakutan menjalariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa setakut ini, yang aku tahu adalah Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Aku kembali tersadar saat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu, kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Dan harus aku akui aku tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan. Karena aku rasa akan lebih baik bagiku jika aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang kau sembunyikan-" Dia mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk menghela napas, aku ingin memeluk Sasuke saat ini, dan meyakinkannya jika tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku.

"-Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang kau sembunyikan. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji. Berjanjilah untuk tetap berada di sampingku dan hanya menjadi kekasihku? Walaupun kau tidak yakin kau bisa, tolong berjanjilah, walaupun kau akan menghianati janji itu nantinya, tapi berjanjilah padaku. Setidaknya, berbohonglah dan buat aku percaya kalau kau akan selalu ada di sampingku."

Aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, tapi aku menemukan saat ini aku sedang memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar. Sasuke membalas pelukanku begitu saja, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leherku. Aku mengelus pelan punggungnya saat tubuh Sasue mulai bergetar dalam pelukanku dan aku bisa merasakan jika bahuku kini basah.

'Aigoo~ kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?'

"Menangislah semaumu, aku akan berada di sampingmu apa pun yang terjadi. Jadi menagislah dan setelah itu percayalah kalau aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu dan aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Apa pun yang terjadi." Tepat setelah aku selesai mengucapkan itu, tubuh Sasuke mulai berhenti bergetar, dan saat itu juga aku berhenti mengelus punggungnya.

Aku tahu jika sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dapat memenuhi ucapanku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menenangkan Sasuke, jadi biarlah saat ini aku mengikuti keinginannya.

"Jangan lepaskan, biarkan seperti ini." Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang dia minta dengan tidak melepaskan pelukanku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku terus memeluknya dan tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar entah dari mulutku atau Sasuke. Semakin lama memeluknya, aku semakin merasa tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas pelukannya, dan secara otomatis aku juga melepas pelukanku.

"Terima kasih-"

"-ugh, sekarang aku pasti terlihat jelek." Aku memukul kepalanya begitu saja saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Setelah menangis seperti itu, kau masih memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" aku semakin merenggut kesal saat Sasuke justru terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku rasa aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Kyuu-nii. Bukankah dia kuliah di luar kota? Untuk apa dia pulang." Sekali lagi aku memukul kepalanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada Aniki, katanya sih dia sedang libur. Ayo, aku juga sudah ingin pulang."

Dengan itu aku bangun dan langsung pergi ke arah motor Sasuke di parkirkan yang tentunya langsung diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak ingin membantumu jika Kyuu-nii marah, suruh siapa kau membawa aku pergi sampai malam." Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat aku berbicara. Huh, aku yakin pada akhirnya aku akan membantu dia lepas dari kemarahan Kyuu-nii seperti saat sebelumnya jika dia mengajak aku jalan-jalan hingga malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: awalnya chap ini mau Vi buat jadi side story, tapi setelah dipikir ulang kayaknya mending jadi chap 8…,_

_dan beneran, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat Gunchan cacunalu yang udah review dari awal sampe chap kemarin, review-nya gak Cuma bikin aku pengen ngelanjutin ff ini #yang sebelumnya dah aku nyatain discontinued# tapi juga bikin aku bahagia ditengah-tengah beberapa hal yang bikin stress. Kesmpulannya, kamu gak Cuma bantu aku lanjutin ff ini, tapi juga bikin mood aku jadi bagus dan bisa ngerjain tugas2 aku dengan bener dan sabar._

_Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua #siapa pun# yang dah baca ff ini sampe sekarang._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic ini bukan milikku karena ini adalah kisah NYATA sahabat saya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasunaru, yang lain nyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru**_**, **__**OOC tingkat akut**__**,**_** ITACHI saya TIADAKAN anggap sasuke anak TUNGGAL, kalimat yang rancu gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi**

**Naruto: 17 tahun #dia kecepeten 1 tahun dari temen-temenya **

**Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Gaara#walau belum muncul: 18 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 21 tahun**

**Kenyataan: masing-masing di kurangi 3 tahun**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku terdiam menatap kotak yang tidak cukup besar di hadapanku. Aku harap ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik, walaupun aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku harus memberi keputusan secepatnya sebelum ada yang lebih terluka dari pada saat ini.

Ya, saat ini aku sudah bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk memilih, aku tidak mau terus menerus berbohong pada Sasuke, aku harus memilih salah satu diantara Sasuke dan Neji. Dan aku harap pilihanku saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Saat ini aku sudah ada di atap sekolah menunggu dia untuk datang kemari dan memberikan kotak yang berada di tanganku saat ini dan juga mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya saat ini. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, aku rasa beberapa saat lagi juga dia akan datang.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku melirik jam dinding yang tersedia di ruang ketua OSIS yang saat ini menunjukan tepat jam 12 siang.

Teringat dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Naruto padaku beberapa saat yang lalu yang isinya meminta aku menemuinya tepat jam 12 siang. Aku segera membereskan beberapa kertas berisi laporan dari ekskul sekolah dan memisahkan antara yang sudah aku baca dan belum aku baca.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, aku dengan segera meninggalkan ruang ketua OSIS dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke tempat yang sudah dicantumkan Naruto di pesan singkatnya.

Aku memang sedikit _excited_ karena tidak biasanya dia mengajakku bertemu di sekolah seperti ini, dan itu membuat aku penasaran dan sedikit tidak sabar untuk segera mencapai tempat tujuanku saat ini. Naruto pasti sudah menungguku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Hyuuga Neji POV

Sekali lagi aku memandang ponselku dan meyakinkan diri. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang semua ini. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengabaikan apa yang tertulis dengan jelas di ponselku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dan karena hal itu pada akhirnya saat ini aku sudah berada di depan pintu atap.

Mengabaikan semua firasat buruk, aku membuka pintu atap itu perlahan dan sesuai dengan yang tertulis di pesan yang dia kirim padaku. Saat ini dia sudah berada di atas atap dan menungguku. Aku melangkah mendekatinya sebelum aku berhenti beberapa meter di hadapannya. Yang aku lakukan saat ini hanya berdiri diam, walaupun jauh di dalam diriku seakan ada yang berteriak dan menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Dan saat melihat raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku menatap Neji dalam diam, melihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Aku sudah meyakinkan diri, tapi tetap saja, kaki ini terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah mendekatinya, dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan atau keberanian untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat. Aku sadar waktu terus berjalan dan semakin lama aku mengulur waktu maka aku akan menjadi ragu dengan keputusanku. Aku harus meyakinkan diri kalau ini yang terbaik. Aku memang masih memiliki perasaan pada Neji, tapi saat ini aku sudah memiliki Sasuke dan di sisi lain Neji sudah memiliki Gaara, aku yakin ini yang terbaik.

Secara perlahan aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji dan berhenti sekitar satu meter di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin aku bicarakan-" Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan ucapanku, Neji sudah menggeleng keras dan memotong ucapanku.

"Jangan katakan!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arahnya, aku tidak suka melihat dia seperti ini, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum terlambat. _gomen_, Neji.

"Ini adalah pilihan terbaik Neji, kau sudah memiliki Gaara dan aku memiliki Sasuke. Sejak awal aku sudah seharusnya menolakmu, tapi aku terlalu egois saat itu sehingga tidak bisa menolakmu-"

"-Anggap semua hanya kenangan di masa lalu dan buka lagi jalan yang baru. Biarkan semua ini menjadi rahasia antara kita berdua dan juga biarkan Sasuke dan Gaara tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang saat ini menatap nanar padaku. Aku mengambil tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menerima kotak yang aku bawa.

"Ini untukmu. Dan, _gomen_, Neji…,"

Aku tahu aku telah berbuat kejam pada Neji, tapi cepat atau lambat semau akan tetap berakhir seperti ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih cepat mengakhirinya dan membuat Neji melupakan perasaannya padaku. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Dan selanjutnya aku meninggalkan atap itu dan juga Neji yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Aku langsung menutup pintu atap dan pergi secepatnya sebelum ada keinginan di dalam diriku untuk berbalik dan memeluk Neji dari belakang dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

Saat ini aku harus segera pergi ke taman belakang dan menemui Sasuke. Aku melirik jam yang saat ini menunjukkan jam 12 kurang sedikit. Masih ada waktu untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengambil bekal makan siang untukku dan Sasuke sebelum jam 12.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku tersenyum cerah saat melihat Naruto duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di taman belakang, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf karena telah membuat dia menunggu.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya, dan begitu dia sadar kalau aku berjalan ke arahnya dia langsung mendongak dan tersenyum kepadaku yang dengan otomatis membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat dia saat ini, di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang dengan sekotak bekal yang berukuran cukup besar dan tersenyum padaku membuat kegelisahan yang ada di dalam diriku -yang sempat aku utarakan padanya- menghilang begitu saja bahkan seakan tidak pernah ada.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ? Cepat kemari! Kau mau menemani aku makan tidak?"

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera melanjutkan jalanku dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bekalmu besar sekali?! Kau sanggup menghabiskannya? Pantas saja kau gendut." Aku tidak main-main, tapi kotak bekal yang dia bawa memang besar sekali, aku yakin jika kotak itu cukup untuk menampung dua porsi sekaligus.

'PAKK!'

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Ucapku sambil mengusap pelan bagian kepalaku yang tadi di pukulnya menggunakan sendok.

"Teme, Aku tidak gendut! Dan bekal ini tidak hanya untukku, tapi untukmu juga. Aku malas membuat terpisah, jadi aku satukan saja. Saat ini akhir bulan dan kau pasti banyak pekerjaan dan pasti itu membuat kau melupakan jadwal makanmu. Jadi aku sengaja membuatkan bentou." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Kalau begini, aku rela memiliki banyak tugas setiap hari.

"Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku-" senyumku semakin lebar saat menyadari ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau menyuapiku?" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan seringaiku.

"YA! Aku heran, sebenarnya ke mana ketua OSIS sombong itu? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Dan ini sendok untukmu, makan sendiri. Tidak ada protes! -Dan kau memanggilku dobe? Sebenarnya siapa yang dobe?"

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil sendok yang dia sodorkan padaku.

"Dia sekarang sedang berubah menjadi pangeran di hadapan sang putri, hanya di hadapan putrinya."

Aku menyeringai senang saat melihat semburat merah yang cukup terang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik jika sedang seperti ini.

"BODOH! Aku pria dan aku bukan putrimu!" aku hanya bisa terkekeh saat dia memukul lenganku dengan sendok. Perih memang, tapi perih itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa di tengah kebahagiaan yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh sangat dalam di jurang cintanya.

"Tapi kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu terus bercanda seakan dunia adalah milik mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pria yang dapat melihat dengan jelas adegan demi adegan yang mereka peragakan dari atas atap gedung sekolah. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana pria itu memandang dengan penuh rasa sakit pada mereka berdua yang asik di dunia mereka sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus melupakanmu? Apa aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu?"

Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab oleh hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya. Selembar kertas terlihat berkibar-kibar karena dia hanya memegang ujungnya saja.

.

.

.

_Untuk Neji_

_Maafkan aku Neji, aku tahu ini pasti akan menjadi sangat berat untukmu._

_Dulu, dulu…,_

_Dulu sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, aku sudah memendam perasaan padamu._

_Ani, bahkan sekarang pun harus aku akui kalau perasaan itu masih ada._

_Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong jika sudah ada bibit baru yang tumbuh dengan subur di hatiku._

_Bibit yang di tanam langsung oleh Sasuke._

_Aku harap kau mengerti pilihanku._

_Dan ini,_

_Kau katakan jika aku seperti bintang bukan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diriku padamu._

_Sebagai gantinya, aku berikan kalung ini untukmu._

_Kau tidak perlu takut jika kalung ini akan terlihat feminim karena bermotif bintang._

_Kalung ini aku desaign sendiri,_

_Menurutku kalung ini cocok di pakai oleh pria atau pun wanita._

_Sekali lagi, gomenasai Neji._

_Kembalilah pada Gaara._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End?_

_._

_Untuk sementara ini aku bikin complete #soalnya seharusnya masih bisa lanjut# Cuma author lagi kehilangan semangat…, jadi ff ini statusnya aku ganti ke complete, kalau aku mutusin buat lanjut, nanti author buat sequelnya…,_

_Tapi klo banyak reader yang gak keberatan ff ini tamat sekarang, mungkin Vi gak bakal buat sequelnya…, tapi menurut kalian tamat di sini gatung gak sih?_

_Mianhe kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, Vi dah nyoba yang terbaik…, tapi hasilnya tetep gak sempurna…, dan buat izi, bukan chap ini yang bikin vi-nee galau, kalau kamu penasaran nanti vi-nee ceritain...,  
><em>

_Terima kasih banyak buat:_

_Thezu; Namikaze Yuto; yuki amano; itanarublushapphire; Uchy-san; hanazawa kay; Gueast-Aicinta_

_mianhe gak sempet aku sapa lewat PM, terima kasih banyak udah review_


End file.
